An Unlikely Reunion
by TheDisnerd
Summary: This is a story about the five kids meeting each other again in the least likely place: high school.
1. On the Bus

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. The rights go to WB.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: On the Bus<p>

This is a story about an ordinary teenager named Charlie Bucket. He was not faster, or smarter, or cleverer than any other people at his age. There was only one thing that differed him from the rest. This fact was that five years previous, he had been on a tour in a chocolate factory, and when it was over, he had won the factory itself. This wasn't your ordinary chocolate factory, however. It just so happened to be Willy Wonka's Chocolate factory.

This year Charlie had turned fourteen, the year when most teens leave elementary schools and go on to high school. Now, even though he lived in one of the most renowned factories in the world, it happened to be in a small town where the only school was an elementary school. There was a high school that Charlie would be attending in the next town over, but that town was thirty miles away. Thankfully the school did supply transportation from his town to the school.

Charlie closed the gates of the factory, locking it tight to ensure more security. He then walked down the road that stretched from the factory to the lot where his old house once stood. This was the place where the bus would stop to pick up the kids. Charlie happened to arrive just before the bus was leaving, and he quickly boarded what he liked to call, "the Giant Twinkie."

Charlie went to the back of the bus to take one of the seats there. He refused to sit with the other people because he knew what would happen. For the past five years, whenever he was going to school, he would be stopped by other children who would pester him about life inside the factory. Charlie knew he could not answer their questions, and so he tried desperately to avoid any contact with other people, even if it meant sitting in a seat beside that of a couple who seemed to be eating each other's faces.

Charlie looked out the window as the bus left his town and headed out into the countryside. His nervousness in what this new chapter in his life would bring melted away as he watched the greenery roll by. His mind then shifted to the many inventions he and Willy were working on. His mind was so caught up in the sweet delicacies and surprises that he hadn't noticed the bus stop at the end of a dirt road and pick up a lone passenger.

The new arrival headed to the back and looked over the available seats. As they noticed the couple who were now groping at each other with such ferocity that it seemed they were having a battle more than a make out session. "God, get a room," the person said. They then turned to Charlie, who was still in his little dreamland. "Is this seat taken?" they asked.

Charlie jumped at the voice. He turned to see the stranger, who he could tell was female by her voice. He was rather confused by the choice of dress, however. She was wearing a ski mask and a hoodie even though it was boiling outside. Her lower body displayed a knee length skirt and fishnet leggings over what appeared to be dark blue sweats. _Jeez, she must be dying of heat_, Charlie thought to himself. He looked down and saw leather boots that went halfway up her calf.

"Hey kid, are you deaf?" she asked. "Is this seat taken?"

"Oh, not at all!" Charlie said as he stood up. She got in and slid over to the window seat before removing her backpack and placing her feet on the seat in front. Charlie wasn't completely sure, but this girl seemed familiar to him, if only vaguely.

The girl turned her masked face to him and asked, "So kid, this your first day at River Valley? I don't think I saw you here last year."

Charlie nodded at her. It was bugging him that he couldn't figure out who this person could be, and her only clue to him was her voice. It really did sound familiar to him, and she seemed to be unwilling to remove her garb.

"Well, kid, you just take it from me," She said as she waved her hand a little at him. "Just lie low and you'll get through alright. Not much comes from sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. Believe me, I learned that lesson the hard way."

Charlie didn't respond. He happened to be fixated on her hand. It was in a fingerless glove, and he saw that the fingers underneath were the same dark shade as her sweats. They had to be her fingers, because he couldn't think of a company that would make gloves with fingernails on them. He then looked closer at her leg to see it was her skin as well. Suddenly, it donned on him who this girl was.

"By the way, what is your name kid?" the girl asked.

"It's Charlie," Charlie said. He didn't want to give his full name to her just to be safe.

"Charlie, huh? I once met a Charlie. He seemed like a decent kid, I suppose."

"Did this Charlie happen to go on a tour with you into a chocolate factory?"

The girl sat silent for a moment. Then she reached out and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"What game are you playing, kid? Who the hell are you really?"

"Violet, please! It's me, Charlie! From the tour!" Charlie gasped out in fear. "Please don't hit me."

The girl stared at him for what seemed to Charlie like an eternity. She then let go and leaned against the window. "God, I hoped I wouldn't see any of you again. Especially you." She then reached up and removed her hood and ski mask, revealing the face underneath.

Violet Beauregarde had barely changed. Her skin from head to toe was blue, as was her hair. Charlie knew the reasoning behind this, but he hated to think of it. Her face was slightly more matured, and she seemed to have lost the baby fat that she had when he had seen her on the tour.

"I think I know why you wouldn't want to see me," Charlie said. "Because I was the one who beat you in the competition."

Violet smiled a little and gave a small chuckle. "Wow, Charlie, you got that all wrong."

Charlie was confused by her answer. When he had met her, she had been focused on victory, letting her pride get the best of her in the end. Once again, he stopped his mind from thinking of the horror she went through.

"Actually, it's because you are the only one who I would be embarrassed to see. The one who tried to be nice to me and I just shoved him off like a jerk," Violet said as she reached up and pulled down the window.

"Violet, you don't need to be embarrassed to see me. It's not like just because I live in the factory now means I'm "holier than thou!'" Charlie reassured her, watching as she removed a lighter from her pocket. "Uh, what are you doing?"

Violet pulled a pack of cigarettes out of her other pocket and tapped one out. As she lit it, she asked Charlie, "Do you know what they say about chewing gum can help you stop smoking?"

"Well, of course. Everyone's heard that."

"Well, vice versa," Violet said before taking a drag from the cigarette.

Charlie was very shocked to see this. He saw her during the tour as a prideful girl with an outgoing personality, and now she was quiet and seemed to stray from other people.

"Violet, what happened? How come you are so different?" Charlie asked.

Violet was quiet for a moment as she finished breathing in another lungful of smoke. She then turned to Charlie and blew it right in his face. "Why don't you ask your buddy, Wonka?" she asked in a slightly irritated tone.

Charlie coughed and waved the smoke away. "No, I mean, why are you being so nice to me, when on the tour you were so, for lack of a better turn, snobbish?"

Violet turned back to the window, finished her cigarette, and flicked the butt out the window before she answered him. "Well, after I went home from the tour, I tried to get back into the norm like nothing had happened. Well, being so much different than the other kids, I became a laughing stock. I thought I could get away from it with my real friends, but they turned from me. Even my best friend Cornelia. All because I was a freak of nature. I ended up hanging with the Goth kids, who sort of accepted me. Even to them I was an outcast, but they didn't turn away from me because they too were different than the common crowd. Other than them, you are the only person to treat me like a human being. That's why, Charlie. That's why I'm being nice to you. Because you were nice to me."

Charlie was unsure what he could say. Her story had been a horrible one ever since that fateful day. "It really couldn't have been that bad, right?" he asked.

"Oh, that's not the worst part," Violet replied. "My own mother has barely said a word to me in the last five years. Imagine living with someone who thinks you aren't even worthy enough to lick their shoes. She hates me Charlie, more than any of the others. She knows I could have prevented what happened, if only my pride hadn't gotten in the way."

Charlie was devastated. He couldn't believe that her own mother would turn against her, but the look in Violet's eyes told him it was truth.

"We moved out here to get away from everyone we knew. Her idea of course. She was embarrassed to have me where people would recognize us and jeer at me."

"That's awful!" Charlie said. "I'm sorry you went through this. If I could, I would reverse the clock and stop this from happening in the first place."

"Don't be sorry Charlie, it's no one's fault but my own. I screwed up, I pay the price. The thing is I learned a lesson, and I think only an experience that bad could have opened my eyes."

The bus was now pulling up to the school. It was your average high school, consisting of buildings where the classes were, a cafeteria, a gymnasium, and a few sports fields. The duo grabbed their things and got off the bus.

"Come on, I'll take you to the office to get your schedule," Violet offered. She then held out her hand to Charlie, who took it without a moment's hesitation.

"Thanks, Violet," he said as he followed her to one of the buildings.

"No sweat, Charlie. That's what friends are for."

_Friends_, Charlie thought. _Yeah, we are friends now!_

Charlie soon had his schedule in hand and Violet had gotten hers as well. The two sat beside each other before the first class started and looked them over.

"Wow, we have the same study period," Charlie said.

"And chemistry, too," Violet noted. "Odd, that's a sophomore class. What's a freshman like you doing in there?"

"Well, I happened to get my freshman science credit last year, so I got to move ahead."

"Huh. I guess living with the old kook does have a benefit."

The bell rang, signaling ten minutes before the first class of the day started.

"Well, Charlie, I think it's time to go," Violet said, getting up. She helped Charlie to his feet.

"See you in study period, Violet," Charlie said, as the new friends went to their first class.


	2. A Few Familier Faces

**Hello readers! It's Devilhateskungfu with Chapter 2 of An Unlikely Reunion! I was surprised to see how many people read my story and a few reviewed it!**

**To Flamebrawler, Thanks! I do plan on keeping this going for the course of a school year in the storyline. And everyone knows a lot can happen in such a time!**

**To The QAS, A very good question. I actually did plan on it being a hybrid of both movies and the book combined. It's mainly going from the storyline of the 2005 movie, but it is set in America like the 1971 movie, and aspects from each are going to be thrown into the mix. Also, for each kid entering, they will be explaining themselves as to why they are in the area.**

**Without any further delay, let's get to Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. The rights go to the Dahl family and WB respectively.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: A Few Familiar Faces<p>

Charlie sat in his first class, theatre, while the teacher made his way to his desk. Mr. Sween was the man's name, and he was a tall lanky man with dark hair and a moustache. Charlie could imagine him playing the villain in many theatrical performances.

"Settle down, class, settle down!" Mr. Sween said as he opened the top drawer and pulled out a slip of paper. "I will now call for attendance. If you are not present, please tell me so right now."

Charlie chuckled at the little joke as Mr. Sween sat down to call the names.

Mr. Sween smiled as he noticed the very first name on the paper. He called it with a very pleasant tone, "Charles Bucket!"

Charlie raised his hand and said, "Present!"

Mr. Sween looked at him and smiled even wider. "I should have known you would be taking this class, Mr. Bucket. Your mother was in my theatre class, you know. She was marvelous, my boy, simply marvelous! And I expect the same thing from you! It's an honor to have you."

Charlie smiled at Mr. Sween, then he covered his head in embarrassment. He was never a fan of being praised in public. Mr. Sween got the hint and continued to call out the rest of the names. Charlie was paying no particular attention until he heard a specific name he hadn't expected.

"Michael Teavee!"

At the very mention of this name, Charlie's head shot straight off the surface of the table. He scoped the room looking for the person who would respond to the name. Not a single person did.

"Michael Teavee!" Mr. Sween called louder. The room remained silent and still. Mr. Sween then shook his head and said, "Well, I do believe that Michael is-"

Mr. Sween was interrupted by the door in the back of the room slamming open. Every person turned to look at the figure in the doorway.

It was indeed, Mike Teavee, another person Charlie had met on the tour of the factory. Mike had left the factory having been almost twelve feet tall and as flat as a piece of paper. Now he seemed to have shrunk down to about seven feet tall and he had retained a three-dimensional figure.

Mike noticed all the eyes staring at him, and he called, "The fun has arrived! Thank you, thank you very much!"

Mr. Sween sighed, "I do enjoy your enthusiasm for film and theatre, Mr. Teavee, but I must insist that next time you arrive before I start attendance. Please take your seat. Right there next to Mr. Bucket will do."

Oh joy, Charlie thought as Mike made his way over to the table where he sat. Unfortunately for Charlie, the table had the only available seat, and he made himself ready for whatever was to come.

Mike said nothing as he sat down and removed his backpack. The silence remained for a period that to Charlie seemed like years. Finally, as if to break the tension, Mike said, "you know, I'm surprised to see you here, Chuck."

"Likewise," Charlie responded. "Last I heard you lived in Colorado."

"We did. My mom got a business offer in the area that was much better than what she got in Denver. So she took it and we hiked ourselves over here. My father tried to get a job in geography here, but since the position was filled, he took one of the history classes. Unfortunately for me, I think it was the freshman class."

"I see," Charlie said. He then decided that Mike was trying to be friendly with him, and so he continued the conversation. "So, what's the reasoning of you taking a theatre class? And how did you manage to get, well, un-flat?"

Mike smiled after Charlie had asked the question. "Well, I don't think I can explain without sounding like Wonka, so I'm just gonna tell you. Because of the pull of the force of gravity with my height and mass, I was already being shortened slowly. Of course it also got me getting a bit more humanoid each time. I suddenly thought about what they say about coffee stunting your growth, so I decided to start drinking it. I don't know how, but the coffee managed to help progress the process, and in about a year, I looked like I do now."

Charlie laughed as Mike finished his explanation. He agreed with Mike that it did sound much like something Willy would say. Charlie didn't know how he knew, but he knew that he and Mike were now friends, much like he and Violet had become earlier that day.

"Once you two are done socializing," Mr. Sween said to the duo, "we can begin the lesson."

Mike and Charlie quieted down at the teacher's request and began their studies. During the lesson, the two compared schedules and noticed that the study period was the same! Charlie told Mike about having met Violet again and that she was also in the same study hour. Before they even knew it, the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Charlie and Mike promised to meet each other before heading to the study hall after the next lesson.

Violet arrived to her second class, geometry, just as the bell for the start of classes finished ringing. Sighing with relief, she sat down in the only available chair. Unfortunately for her, it was next to a moderate sized guy wearing a European soccer team jersey. The guy had the very image of jock down as he had a thinner trim that was bristling with muscles. His face was quite handsome, and Violet noticed that a few of the popular girls were taking glances at him and giggling in a very girlish way.

Mrs. Frogles, who had been Violet's math teacher the year before, sat behind her podium and began to call attendance. Everyone in the school made a joke that she was the only math teacher on campus as she had three different lessons per day. She was a clever woman who knew almost everyone in the entire school, and everyone wondered why she stayed teaching math instead of trying to go for a better career.

Mrs. Frogles finally got a few names down the list, then she said, "Ah, Violet Beauregarde."

"Here, Mrs. Frogles," Violet said as she removed her hoodie. Mrs. Frogles always made her classroom very warm. She remembered about Wonka saying his workers had to keep the air in the factory warm, and she laughed at the thought of Mrs. Frogles maybe being related to them.

Mrs. Frogles looked at Violet with a stern eye. "You won't be causing any trouble this year, will you, Violet?"

"No promises."

Mrs. Frogles kept an eye on her for a minute, then resumed the attendance. Violet became oblivious to the other names as she got out her notebook. Just when she got her pencil ready for the lesson, she heard something that made her stomach churn.

"Augustus Gloop!" Mrs. Frogles called.

_Oh shit_, Violet thought as she scanned the class for the boy she met on the tour. In her memory, he was a tub of lard with a face on it, and to her he was just a stupid kid in the way of victory. As she looked around, she could find no one with that resembles the tubby guy. _Maybe he's late?_ Violet thought.

She was stunned at what came next. The jock she had sat next to raised his hand and said, "Here." He then turned to her and politely asked, "How have you been, Vi? You're looking a lot better than I imagined."

At first Violet couldn't speak. She just stared at him. She could notice a few features that she remembered from him, but his accent had almost vanished. Finally focusing her attention and clearing her head, she noticed his eyes weren't at her face, but at her chest. She was wearing a rather low cut shirt, and her quite ample cleavage was out for the world to see.

"I've been good, Gus. Mind if I call you that?" she answered.

"Not at all."

Violet then put her hand under his chin and lifted his face until his eyes were looking in hers. "I'm up here, you know. Sure they're a great sight, but my face needs some attention too."

"Sorry," Augustus said, blushing. "Anyways, if you want to know why I'm here, I'm a foreign exchange student. I started taking English lessons when I got back to Germany from the tour. I also started to work out because I finally realized that my weight was a problem. I started playing sports, mainly soccer, and that helped out as well. So finally, after all my hard effort, I got the opportunity to come to America and I took it without hesitation."

Violet listened while he explained himself. She then asked, "So, do you know which person you switched with? It had to be someone from around here."

"Yeah, we met before we signed the agreement for the exchange," Augustus responded. "Some girl by the name of Cornelia Prinzmetal."

Violet began to laugh once she heard that. "Oh, finally! That whore followed me up here just to torment me. She used to be my best friend, but now that bitch out of my hair for good."

"Ms. Beauregarde!" Mrs. Frogles called from the front. "I will not tolerate any foul language in my classroom, especially during the lesson!"

"What foul words? Oh, you mean bitch? That's not a foul word, it means "female dog!"

"Violet, if you say any more of those curses, I will have to report you to the principal!"

Violet shut her mouth immediately. The principal was never a good person, even to all the goody two shoes. He was a stickler for rules, and he seemed to add more rules to the list every day. Violet wasn't the best student last year, and she was sure he had a whole file cabinet full of misdeeds with her name on it.

Mrs. Frogles continued her lesson as if nothing had happened. Augustus leaned to Violet and whispered, "You have a point, you know. It does mean "female dog." Also, the bitch in question likes Germany and my family, so she might stay there until graduation."

"Mine eyes have seen the glory of the coming of the Lord!" Violet whispered back, and the duo chuckled. They then continued their lessons in silence, each knowing that a friendship had just been made.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again for reading! Feel free to leave comments or questions!<strong>


	3. The Study Hall Gang

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been very busy in my personal life and barely found the time to even get it written, much less typed. Now then, to answer my reviews, which I didn't expect as much as I did:**

**Rachel-Chan, I never thought of any relationships for this story really. I'm mainly flying by the seat of my pants when I'm writing this. I will keep your suggestion in mind however, if relationships are to be formed.**

**The QAS, Mike is most definitely still a TV nut! He's just not zoning out like he used to. He will use as many quotes and tidbits from movies and theatre as he can, like using Terk's line from Tarzan in the last chapter. Also, this is a hybrid of all three versions of the story, so Mike's height from being stretched was an exaggeration from the book, which was ten feet tall, and he is mainly based on the first movie version. Besides, if Dahl's logic (amazing as it is) can allow a girl to turn into a giant blueberry, then he can be twelve feet tall easily! Speaking of Violet, she is mainly based off the second movie version, but has the charm of the first movie version. Yes, she had charm.**

**FairyGirlsRock, thanks! I can feel my ego being inflated by your appraisal. Don't worry, the Oompa Loompas are working on a cure for an inflated ego as we speak. Or their feasting on the cacao beans I gave them. Hmm, I bet it's the second one.**

**Berru, Thanks! I now grant your wish!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Although I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Study Hall Gang<p>

After the bell had rung for the end of class, Violet and Augustus Put their things away quickly and made a dash for the door. Once outside, they checked their schedules, finding that they shared the same study period. Violet told Augustus of Charlie being there as well, and the two headed over to meet him.

The study hall was made like most people would think of as a college classroom. It has rows of desks, each one getting slightly lower than the one behind until it got to a small area where the teacher's desk stood. They noticed halfway down the room, Charlie sat there with none other than Mike, and both were surprised to see him there as well.

"Well, this is a big coincidence," Violet said as she and Augustus reached the other two. "Who would have thought we all would end up in the same school, much less the same class?"

"It's the Force!" Mike said, raising his hand as if in reverence. "May the Force be with you!"

They all laughed as Violet and Augustus sat down in the next row. Violet then wondered aloud, "Who's our study mentor? It's usually someone who doesn't have a class this period."

As if to answer her question, Mr. Teavee walked into the room from the same door that Violet and Augustus had. He went down the stairs and stopped when he reached the small group. When Mike noticed he was standing there, he set his head down and covered it with his backpack.

"Well, I never expected to be teaching all of you guys," He said, "or even see you again. My son, of course, but not the rest of you."

"Well, surprise!" Violet said in a sarcastic manner. Mr. Teavee just smiled as he turned and went down to the teacher's desk. Mike still had his head covered like an ostrich has its head in the sand. The others began talking of their other classes, trying to distract Mike and get him to come out from hiding.

That's when Violet noticed a girl enter the room. She was wearing an outlandish amount of pink, including her shoes, skirt, shirt, and even a scarf that was the epitome of the color. The girl had long, brown, curly hair and a pale, flawless complexion. Violet recognized her as soon as she had caught her eye.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in," Violet said, practically dripping with venom.

This brought Mike out of his hiding, and the boys all turned to look at the new arrival. They all recognized her as Veruca Salt. Veruca was the last of the five of them that had been on the tour.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Mike asked as they watched Veruca look around the room. She seemed to be judging every group she noticed, muttering disapproval as she looked away from them.

"No way," she said as she turned away from the nerdy group.

"Nuh-uh," she said, overlooking the cheerleaders and jocks.

"Ew!" she exclaimed, averting her eyes from the emos.

That's when her eyes landed on Charlie and the others. She then almost yelled, "Oh bloody hell!" and tried to find a way to get away. However, that meant sitting with any of the other groups, which she had no intention of doing. She reluctantly went down to sit with her old "friends."

"What are you all doing here?" she asked as she sat down next to Mike.

"We were actually wondering the same thing about you," Mike said.

"Well, I guess I should tell you. My daddy was pla-"

"Whoa, hey, hold up a moment!" Violet interrupted. "You still call him "daddy?" What are you four?"

Veruca glared at Violet for a minute before continuing. "My dad was planning on expanding the company. He wanted to start a new branch here in America. So he came over and bought some land for it, and he also had a house built here in town for us. He wanted to be the one running this branch."

Violet then said, "Just a house here in town, huh? Not some stately manor out in the countryside?"

Charlie saw that Violet was trying to get under Veruca's skin. "Violet please," he said.

"What?" Violet said, not looking away from Veruca. "I remember everything she said at the factory. Telling my mother to put me in a county fair? That's asking for rebuttal."

"Oh just shut it, you overgrown blueberry!" Veruca spat at Violet.

"Is that all you got, brat? I'm really shaking!"

Veruca then did something they didn't expect. She reached back with her fist and punched Violet right in the face. Violet was stunned for a moment, but then stood and said, "Ok, play time's over, bitch." She then launched herself over the desk at her rival.

Violet pinned Veruca to the ground, but she responded with a swift sweep of her leg, which sent Violet to the floor as well. They both brought themselves up and then began to pummel each other as fiercely as they could. This caused a commotion, and the other people in the room began to form a crowd around them. They each cheered as the combatants went at it, and Charlie noticed a few people making bets.

The commotion also caught the attention of Mr. Teavee, who came through the crowd and began to pull the girls apart. "Girls, settle down!" he yelled over the noise as he pulled them into an arm's length of each other, both still struggling and fighting at each other.

Mr. Teavee then let go of them, only to grab the backs of their heads. He then brought their heads together with a loud thunk. This action caused every jaw in the room to drop. No one had ever seen a teacher stop a fight with such a tactic.

"I said, knock it off!" he said after the two reached up to rub their foreheads. "If you two can't sit here and do your work without getting in a fight, I will have to separate you. I might even have to report what happened to the principal. Now get to work." He then headed back down to his desk as if nothing had happened.

Everyone got settled back into their seats, and Violet and Veruca both stared at each other for a minute.

"You put up a good fight," Violet said. "Better than I would have expected from you. You've earned my respect."

"You weren't bad yourself," Veruca said. "I guess you've earned my respect as well."

The guys looked at each other and shrugged. Mike mouthed what they all were thinking, _Girls are crazy_.

Violet then said, "I held back you know. I'll let you see how I can really be if we get into a real fight."

"I look forward to it, actually."

They all settled into doing their work, talking about small tidbits of it to the others and asking for help. Charlie knew the five of them had made a bond today, not thinking it would ever have happened. After the class was halfway through, Violet said, "Damn, lunch is in two periods and I'm starving! Anyone got anything?"

They all searched their bags, most of them revealing nothing to even snack on. Charlie found a box in his pack and sighed.

"I have something, but you won't like it."

"I'm up for anything right now," Violet said.

Charlie then shrugged and pulled out the box. It was a box of Wonka's Three Course Meal chewing gum. Violet looked at it in horror.

"I told you you wouldn't like it. Willy and I did fix the bugs in it though."

"Fuck you, Charlie!" Violet said turning away from the gum.

Charlie put it away before smiling and asking, "Is that an invitation?"

All five laughed and continued working on their work, With violet eyeing Charlie every now and then as if to make sure he wouldn't take the box out of his bag again.

* * *

><p><strong>Please feel free to review!<strong>


	4. Home at the Factory

Hey guys, welcome to another update in An Unlikely Reunion! I actually have a few of the guys here because they wanted to help with the fan reviews.

Veruca: I'm only here for a little bit more time in your fic.

Violet: That and the fact I literally kicked your ass in here.

Charlie: How did I ever get to know these girls?

Me: Anyways, let's get to the replying shall we?

**ThePrettyPotato,** I will gladly take your advice into account and try to add a bit more description.

Vi: Yeah, you did kinda cheap out on the fight scene… you only mentioned a couple of the moves.

Ve: And you clearly forgot about the part when I-

Me: MOVING ON NOW! **Ptroxsora,** Thank you! I will definitely continue this. Lately I've had a hard time because of a few personal matters.

C: He does work almost six days a week recently. Plenty of people leaving and going on vacation leaves him with little choice.

Ve: It does give him more money. Which is good, right?

Vi: *snickers*

Me: **Berru,** Thanks, and also, I was hyper when I wrote the chapter!

C: He was testing out a new coffee candy I made…

Ve: He didn't sleep for a week straight… and he also got this weird purple rash on his-

Me: But that's not important! **Rainlily216,** Thanks for reading my story my friend! BTW, keep up the good work on yours!

**FaeryGirlsRock,** Thanks for the love! Well, most of us can say that…

Vi: YOU CAN TAKE YOUR STUPID GUM AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR-

Me: Violet, what did I say before you got in here?

Vi: Not to yell at the people?

Me: Exactly, now go sit in the corner and think about what you did. You could have lost us a reader! And put that finger down!

**The QAS,** I always love reading your reviews! And responding to them! It's almost as if we were talking on a phone or something!

Ve: You know, except you're typing.

Me: **Tornado123,** I actually do have a plan on some couples, but I will not reveal them now. Also, I must ask my fans if they want an OC in here, mainly for said couples. IDC if it's a guy or a girl, I'll make it work!

C: Yeah, I'm not so sure about me and Mike…

Mike: -leans into the room- Oh cummon Chuck! You know you like it!

Me: So without further ado, I bring you chapter four of An Unlikely Reunion!

Ve: TheDisnerd does not own us, thank god!

Me: What's that supposed to mean?

* * *

><p>Chapter Four: Home at the Factory<p>

The rest of the school day went on almost normally, as most of the children didn't share any other classes, the only pairing being Charlie and Violet in chemistry. After school, Charlie headed for the bus, waving goodbye to the majority of his new friends as he got on.

Mike stayed and participated in afterschool activities while waiting for his father to finish his work. Mr, Teavee had never been one to bring work home with him. After he was finished, the two would head for home together.

Augustus took a bus as well, but he was living in the town the school was in, so he would be headed in the opposite direction from Charlie's bus. They still had time to talk a bit more before needing to board on their separate busses.

Veruca, being the richest girl on campus, happened to have a ride provided for her. Right in front of the school was a chauffeured limo. Veruca was nice enough to ask if anyone wanted a ride, but they all declined.

Violet disappeared after chemistry. Charlie asked the others if they'd seen her, but to no avail. So Charlie boarded the bus alone. He sat in the same seat he had earlier, and thankfully the couple hadn't cared to join him in the back this time.

Charlie carefully went through and relocked the gate, then headed up to the giant doors of the factory. He walked into the Chocolate Room and made his way over to his house. Upon entering, he noticed that no one was home. Charlie left the house and headed over to Willy's usual spot, a small cluster of bushes with ButterTea Cups that was nestled by the waterfall. Sure enough, the chocolatier was there, drinking from one of the little flower cups.

"Hey Willy!" Charlie said as he waved at the man. He called Wonka by his first name at his request, and also because they had become the greatest friends ever. Willy turned to Charlie and gave him a friendly smile.

"Ah, Charlie. I thought you'd be getting home around this time. How was school?"

Charlie laughed a little to himself as he thought of what Willy would say about him seeing the other four kids from the tour.

"It went alright. Normal school day. Met some people and made friends. The usual."

Willy stared Charlie in the eye and blankly said, "If memory serves right, you've told me you tend to stay away from others because they pester you. I may be getting old, Charlie, but I haven't lost my memory yet."

Charlie laughed at this remark. But he was right; Charlie had mentioned his distancing himself from others. Willy knew there was some background story behind his brief explanation. Charlie then sat down next to him and began to tell of the day's events.

"Well, I got on the bus, and I met someone I never thought I'd see again."

"Oh?" Willy said in general interest. "Who was it? An old friend? Maybe your driver was a relative?"

Charlie smiled and said, "Well, I suppose you can just say we were acquaintances. You've met her too."

"I've met her? I have no recollection of meeting anyone who you might know."

"Well, we didn't know each other before you met her. We met her on the same day."

Willy looked confused. "You are very good at beating around the bush, Charlie."

"Learned from the best. Anyways, she didn't really want to be noticed, so she was wearing a hoodie and a scarf."

"She was wearing those now? Summer hasn't even ended yet!" Willy said, picking his hat up from the ground and twirling it absentmindedly. Charlie stayed quiet and let the chocolatier think of who it could be. Before he could come up with a conclusion, one of the Oompa Loompas walked toward the duo. "Ah, Larry, you might be of good service right now! Charlie has given me clues as to someone he met today! I think I know who it is, but I want a second opinion."

Larry crossed his arms and bowed before them. When he straightened he said, "I would love to be of service, sir. What clues did Master Charles share?"

Willy repeated what Charlie had told him to Larry, who thought for mere moments before he smiled. "Why, I think I know of whom the young Master speaks!"

"Well, go on, don't leave me in suspense!"

"She's someone that you both met on the same day. If that were true, that leaves us with only one day for that similarity: the day of the tour."

"Exactly my assumptions. Continue."

"That fact alone makes it one of two subjects. Now to the next big clue, Master Charles said she was trying to hide herself. This tends to only be because someone is embarrassed by something, in this case, herself. With this thought in mind, the only conclusion I can come to is that Violet Beauregarde."

"That's the same for me. So Charlie, are we right?"

Charlie nodded, though slightly irritated Willy didn't say his thought in the first place. He had a habit of quizzing the Oompa Loompas with simple matters as this.

"So, you met her again. Something tells me you met the others as well, seeing as you stated you made a few friends."

"Yep. Violet is the only one on my bus though. Augustus is here as a foreign exchange student. Mike's dad is my history teacher. Veruca's dad started a new branch of his business here in America, and apparently it's close to the school."

"And how did they all treat you?"

"Well, for the most part we actually just caught up with each other and got along from the beginning. Violet and Veruca did have to duke it out first, though."

Larry nodded as Charlie said this. "They did seem to have a lot of drama while they were here. I believe it was inevitable."

"Well, Charlie, I'm actually quite happy for you. Those four and their families are the only other people who ever came here, so you can easily be free with them."

Charlie nodded and said, "Yeah, I think that's one reason all of us could be friends. We know about what happened, and so we can talk about all that stuff openly."

At this time, the rest of the Bucket family arrived in the Chocolate Room. Charlie and Willy bade farewell to Larry and went over to speak to the family. Mr. Bucket had been working on fixing a machine that had broken in the Inventing Room. Grandpa Joe had been supervising the testing of the Fizzy Lifting Drinks. Grandpa George, who had grown a bit more limber upon arrival at the factory, was aiding Mrs. Bucket with the Licorice String for Candy Kites. Grandma Josephine had been in the administrative offices, helping with the budget. Grandma Georgina was busy watching the squirrels in the Nut Room, something she did rather often.

Charlie told them of his reuniting with the other four, and though they were shocked at first, they told Charlie how happy they were that he could have someone to talk to at school. They then went into the Bucket house and proceeded to have their supper.

* * *

><p>Me: Lots of love in the factory! Larry is an O.C. that will keep reappearing. I consider him as the head Oompa Loompa, the chief if you will.<p>

Ve: That was a little racist.

C: Says the girl who wanted one like a pet or slave.

Ve: Oh can it.

Me: Feel free to review or comment!

Vi: Can I come out of the corner now?


	5. Rivals and Therapy

Hey guys, welcome to another installment of An Unlikely Reunion!

Mike: Dude, you sound like you should be a game show host.

Violet: Unlikely for him… he's more likely to burn the set down.

Me: So what? Fire is fun!

Veruca: Not when you're falling towards it while surfing a river of garbage…

Me: Why does everything have to be about you?

Ve: Because I'm the star!

Vi: Did you even read the first chapter? The story follows Charlie the most.

M: Doesn't mean we won't get to have our own adventures.

Me: In fact, this chapter will hardly focus on Charlie at all! The girls will be the main characters this time around!

M: You forgot to say spoiler alert…

Me: Whatever. Anyways, let's answer our reviews!

**The QAS,** I know the chapters have been short, but life is being very difficult right now.

Ve: That and he keeps getting writers block…

Vi: And he's working hard on his RP…

Me: Oh hush. I have a deadline to keep up with World of Fables RP. I have to have it done in time!

Anyways, QAS, I also will admit that the kids will have some tension between themselves and the chocolatier, but they won't visit the factory again for a while longer yet. I am not going to spoil what happens, but you will see in this chapter.

**Rainlily216,** I know, Veruca doesn't seem the type to be handing out limo rides.

Ve: And what gave you that idea?

Me: And to answer your question, my friend, this story is a general hodgepodge of the book and the two movies.

Ve: Hey, don't ignore me!

Me: I will make a short list of mains for example:

Charlie: Mainly based on the book, but he has the same family love like the second movie, and the sarcastic attitude of the first movie.

Willy: Mainly based on Gene Wilder, but he still has the slight zaniness that Depp had, just not to that extent.

Violet: Mainly based on the second movie, but with aspects of the first movie Violet thrown in.

Veruca: Second movie/book. She isn't as spoiled as she used to be, so I figured the first movie version wasn't needed. But the dressing style may come into play.

Mike: Mainly based on the first movie, but he has the intelligence like the second movie.

Augustus: Well, he's not really based on himself from the main story… He went through a change greater than the others, but I would probably say his closest match is the second movie.

M: Short list my tall scrawny ass.

Me: **FaeryGirlsRock,** I'm glad you like Larry. I plan on having his last name revealed sometime, but not in this chapter.

Vi: Wait, they have last names?

Me:...

Anyways, here's the next chapter! I don't own any of the cast except for Larry and a few characters I will introduce in this chapter. Oh, there's also another O.C. I have come up with that will be revealed on a later date.

M: Shocker!

Vi: You need to stop watching reruns of Big Brother…

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Rivals and Therapy<p>

A few weeks passed in the year with not too much excitement. The group always got together for Study and for lunch, and slowly their friendship became more solidified. Being famous for finding the Golden Tickets, they sometimes had others coming over to ask questions, which they always left unanswered.

About the middle of September, they sat in their favorite corner of the cafeteria; a corner that had a table tucked away in an alcove that most people hardly noticed was there. Charlie always had a blast hearing about what some of the others were doing in their spare time, and he even shared a few of his own adventures in the factory, of which the others only listened to please him.

As they were enjoying another period of time together, they were interrupted when a set of kids came over to their table. These kids were known as the most popular kids in school, and they used said popularity to get whatever they wanted.

The leader, Jonathon Colfren, was a jock in his junior year, and he had a body that Mike always said, "would put Gaston to shame." This comment was almost true, as Jon had biceps that were the size of tree trunks. His girlfriend Alexis Rosalves was a Hispanic girl who wore the scantiest clothing anyone could ever imagine. This gave their group a slight advantage: the boys would be easily distracted into doing whatever she wanted them to do, which was most often what her boyfriend wanted done.

Corey Davidson was an African American boy who was easily the brains of the group. He lacked muscle mass and carnal magnetism, but he easily made up for it with his intelligence. He was also the main one of the group to be the lookout for teachers.

Filbert Tompson was their newest member. He was a Canadian exchange student, but he didn't have an accent. It would sometimes slip out when he was agitated, but he usually kept it in check. Filbert was not quite as bulky as Jon, but he was still quite strong and put fear in many people.

"Excuse me, but I think you're in our spot," Jon said, trying to look intimidating by flexing his muscles.

"Really," Violet said looking him in the eye. "I don't see your names anywhere."

"Guys, I don't think we should get this spot anymore," Alexis said, all while staring at Violet. "It would be too hard to scrub the blue off the seats."

As Jon and his crew laughed, Charlie and Mike were doing their best to keep Violet from leaping over to pummel Alexis.

Jon noticed her enthusiasm, however, and he said, "So you guys don't want to help us out. Alright. But if you'd like to earn your spot, meet us in fifteen minutes in the football field. It would feel good to take the fight out of your creature there."

As the other group left, Violet finally settled down enough to sit down. However, everyone could tell she was fuming.

Augustus was the first to finish his meal and he started to get up.

"What are you doing?" Veruca asked.

Augustus looked over the other four and said, "I don't know what you guys are going to do, but I'm going to make sure those asses get what's coming to them. Targeting someone just because of their verdigris is the lowest of the low in my opinion." He then headed out the door before the others could respond.

Violet quickly finished her meal and sprang up to follow, with Mike close behind. Charlie and Veruca looked at each other and shrugged before following the others.

* * *

><p>When the crew got to the field, Jon's crew was already waiting for them at the fifty yard line. Charlie and the others stood opposite them.<p>

"I didn't think you freaks would even show up," Filbert said.

"The only freaks I see here are on that side of the line," Veruca said.

Jon stepped forward and he said, "If we're gonna duke it out, some ground rules: Nothing below the belt, and no faces. You got that?"

"I actually think a swollen nose would make you look better actually," Mike said.

Jon was done with the attitude and threw a punch right at Mike, but Augustus stepped forward and caught his hand. "You and me, you oversized muscle," he said.

Jon went ahead and started wrestling with Augustus, while Alexis started to take on both Violet and Veruca, somehow able to keep up with it. Mike took on Filbert, which left Charlie facing Corey, but the two didn't really fight as much as they kept an eye out for the faculty. Even so, Jon's crew seemed to be able to cream Charlie's.

Jon and his crew stopped pummeling the others after a little while. They just laughed as they started to head out of the field. Violet was the only one on the team without a bunch of bruises, and she seemed unwilling to let them leave.

"I think I have a plan," Charlie said as he stood up, massaging his ribs. "Violet, can you still contort yourself?"

"You mean like this?" she asked as she bent over backwards and crawled between her own legs.

"Exactly. Now can you make yourself into a ball or anything?"

"Yeah, but where is this going?"

"Mike, I remember they stretched you out at the factory."

"Don't remind me."

"You think you still might have a bit of stretch in you?"

"Haven't tried. But it would be cool to be Mr. Fantastic!"

Charlie then grabbed Mike by the feet and pulled him up, with Veruca catching his arms.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mike asked as Charlie and Veruca started to pull on him, which caused him to stretch a little bit.

"Augustus, can you use a slingshot?" Charlie asked.

Augustus just laughed. "You have a crazy mind, you know that Chuck?"

Violet figured out what was going on, and rolled herself into a blue dodge ball. Augustus picked her up and placed her at Mike's midsection. He then pulled back and took aim, which Mike still didn't like. His yelling caught the attention of Jon's crew, who had turned around and started heading back to see what they were doing. Augustus smiled as he let go, sending Violet flying at them. About halfway, Violet unrolled herself and laid out straight, which caused her to slam into all four of Jon's group, which sent them all sprawling. As Violet ran back to rejoin the others, Jon's crew stood, semi-dazed, and quickly began to retreat.

"This ain't over, punks!" Jon yelled as they left the field.

Charlie and his friends laughed and started to cheer as they headed back to the main part of the campus. Charlie's ribs were in so much pain that he had to lean on Violet to walk.

"Thanks for sticking up for me guys," she said.

"No problem," Mike said. "Us freaks gotta stick together right?"

They all laughed as they continued to make their way over to the nurse's office.

* * *

><p>After school, Veruca was heading over to Smith, her chauffer, and his limo. Once again, the others had denied her offer for the ride. As she neared the front of the school, she noticed Violet running around the corner a few streets down. When she got to Smith, she told him to go down that street and to follow Violet.<p>

"I'm sorry, young Mistress, but I promised your parents I would take you to Dr. Prinzmetal today for your therapy session," Smith responded.

"Oh, I don't need to see that nutter! I have to know what Violet is doing! She's being rather suspicious!"

Smith just held the door open for Veruca, who got in with a slight huff. Smith got in and drove her straight over to see her therapist.

Veruca was in the waiting room, impatient to get her session over. She was never happy to be in her therapy, but her parents made her go through it anyway. She looked over the magazine she was reading to notice the only other patient in the room. She was covered head to toe in hot clothing, including a scarf and gloves. Veruca was easily able to put two and two together, and went over to greet her friend.

"Violet, why are you here?"

After removing her garb, Violet said, "I choose to come here. I know Dr. Prinzmetal very well, and I come here to visit him. He is very insightful and can give good advice."

"I see. My parents make me come here for therapy…"

"For what?"

Before Veruca could answer, a lady leaned out from the door toward the main office and said, "Ah, Miss Salt, Dr. Prinzmetal is ready for you now!"

After she leaned back in, Dr. Prinzmetal himself came out to greet her. He noticed Violet and he asked for her to come in with them.

"Well, I never thought I would see both of you here. I'm glad you two are planning to conquer your fears together."

Violet protested, but Veruca nudged her and said, "I think it would be best for us to do it like this so we have each other's support."

Dr. Prinzmetal nodded and said, "Admirable, my dear. In fact, if you could bring anyone of your friends that need some help, it would be a much quicker healing experience. You know, I think you both should check with your friends and just come in next week. I'll give you this week off."

As the girls left the building, Violet asked, "How did I go for a visit and get sucked into therapy sessions?"

* * *

><p>Charlie was never one for snooping, but his curiosity was too intense. He had gone online and found Violet's address and was planning to head over to check up on her. Seeing as he couldn't drive, he asked his parents to take him. They were extremely busy with the recipe catalog, however, and they couldn't drive him over. Willy overheard him asking them, however, and decided to take him in the Great Glass Elevator, which they had redubbed as the "Wonkavator."<p>

The duo landed in front of a house in the countryside, trying their best to make the Wonkavator inconspicuous. After they felt it was successfully hidden, they went to the door and knocked. After a few minutes, Mrs. Beauregarde opened the door.

"What do you want?" she said, staring directly at Willy.

Charlie cleared his throat and said, "I was wondering if we could see Violet. She keeps leaving after school and I started to worry about her."

Mrs. Beauregarde stood silent in the doorway for a minute before she said, "I'll let you two in on one condition." She then slapped Willy across the face with as much force as she could muster. She then stood aside to let them in, Willy massaging his now sore face.

Willy then leaned over to Charlie and said, "I think I might have deserved that, you know."

Violet came into the room, and she too glared at Willy. She softened, however, when she saw Charlie there.

"Violet, why do you always vanish after school? I'm worried about you!" Charlie said, not giving her time to yell at Willy, which he knew she would want to do.

"I go visit Dr. Prinzmetal just because we go way back. However, I somehow got mixed up in therapy just because Veruca goes there."

"Why would you two go to therapy?" Willy asked with curiosity.

"Why the hell do you think?" Mrs. Beauregarde said, her quick temper getting the best of her. "After what you did, I'm surprised she hasn't been to therapy earlier!"

"Now, let's not go rushing to the wrong conclusion, because even Violet understands her faults."

"HER faults? You were using each kid's weakness as a test! That's quite low in my opinion."

"How else would I have found the proper heir?"

"I don't know, maybe get married and have kids like the rest of the world does!"

"Well, seeing as my father was never a good example, I figured my fathering would be just as poor. For this reason I opted not to marry."

"I just can't believe you would put someone through so much torture and just shrug it off!"

"They brought it upon themselves. And they did sign a contract."

Mrs. Beauregarde was now fuming, and he skin had turned a slight red with fury. Charlie and Violet had remained silent so as not to set either adult off.

"Who cares about a stupid contract? You almost killed her with that experimental bull shit of yours!"

Willy then stood up quickly and said, "Violet, I apologize for my dysfunctional way of testing, and I do hope you can come to forgive me. With that said and our question answered, I think it's time to go."

"Oh, don't you walk away from this, Wonka! You still haven't done anything to earn her forgiveness! Mine even less!"

"I can't do anything else, nor do I plan to attempt the impossible. With that, I say good day."

Willy then headed toward the door, and Charlie followed while giving Violet an apologetic look.

Before they could get outside, however, Mrs. Beauregarde had one final thing to say.

"I can't believe you would just walk out on your own daughter!"

* * *

><p>Me: OMG WTF just happened? ROFL! A genius I am!<p>

Vi: WHAT?

M: Saw that coming from a mile away.

Ve: I'm too stunned for words…

Me: So, yeah, a cliffhanger. Everything will be explained next time. Until then, R&R!


	6. DAUGHTER?

Hey everyone, Welcome to another installment of An Unlikely Reunion! I'm your author, TheDisnerd!

Charlie: They noticed it when they clicked on the link, you know.

Mike: Seriously, is this your first time using FanFiction?

Me: Silence! Anyways, I apologize for the delays like always. I've been putting a lot of work in a few other things lately.

Augustus: So why do you keep apologizing to them? You would think they would be used to your random posting times by now.

Me: Oh, hush. Now then, let's answer the reviews!

**Blueeyedprincess100 and Aoi Usa,** Yes, it was quite a shocker, as most people have noticed. I just hope my explanation holds up to the shocking truth.

**SereneHalcyon,** I am okay with the spamming. I actually enjoy seeing what everyone has to say.

M: And now I'm hungry. Got any Spam, Chuck?

C: You really think I carry Spam with me?

Me: **Rainlily216,** I enjoy answering you, and I would wait to upload just to answer your reviews. The same goes to my good friend, **The QAS**, who I must say, I will try to keep it as clichéless as possible.

A: That's not a word.

Me: It is now! **Logan the Awesome,** you will see how it came to be through my first ever FLASHBACK! I had a hard time figuring out the best way to explain it all, but I think it turned out well, even if the flashback is in third person instead of a characters P.O.V.

M: Why do you never say "Spoiler Alert?"

Me: Just to piss you off. Anyways, I do not own anything from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory except for the O.C.s you have met and the mystery one for later.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: DAUGHTER?<p>

Charlie and Violet sat extremely quietly in the study period the next day. Their silence was so unnerving, that they made the other three friends all speak in low tones, if they spoke at all. All the homework was done, and that left the entire group in a long stretch of awkward silence.

Finally, Veruca slammed her hands on the desk and said, "Alright, you have to tell us! What happened? Is she pregnant or something?"

Charlie and Violet were both shocked at the accusation, but they then chuckled nervously.

"I actually think that would be a bit less complicated thing than what we just found out," Charlie said.

"Well, tell us then," Mike said. "Get it off your chest, then you guys can feel better. Hakuna Matata and all that!"

"I think Violet should tell you guys, as she is the most effected."

Violet sat there quietly for a short time longer, but then she breathed in deep and began to tell the story of the day before.

* * *

><p>"<em>What?" Willy said, as he turned to Mrs. Beauregarde.<em>

_Mrs. Beauregarde put both her hands to her mouth, as if she had let a severe secret slip that should have remained silent until death. Violet and Charlie both stood there with their mouths gaping._

"_Mrs. Beauregarde, I would advise you tell me the truth of the matter."_

_Mrs. Beauregarde slowly took her shaking hands away from her mouth and said, "You might want to sit down. All of you."_

_She led them into the kitchen and seated them around the table. After seating herself across from Willy, she began to explain._

"_Violet, I must first tell you about who I told you your father was. My husband, Sam, was exactly as I told you, a smart businessman. He ran a used car lot, and he was very successful at what he did. However, one day, when he was working out in the lot, a carjacker stole one of his cars, running him over in the process. He died in the hospital the next night."_

"_I know all this," Violet said. "You told me this when I was younger."_

"_Yes, but the fact of the matter is that it all happened three months before you were conceived."_

"_And why didn't you tell me this before?"_

"_I wanted to protect you from the horrible truth. At that time, however, I had no idea who your true father was. And I think Mr. Wonka can tell you about his happenings at around the same time. You should remember about fifteen years ago, yes?"_

_Willy cleared his throat and answered, "You may call me Willy, as this is a friendly visit, not a business visit."_

"_Then you can call me Scarlet," Mrs. Beauregarde returned._

"_Well then, Scarlet, I can tell about my happenings fifteen years ago. I was exploring the world, seeing how people were reacting to me having closed my factory after the spies snuck in. The last trip I took happened to bring me to Atlanta."_

"_Atlanta, Georgia, right?" Charlie asked._

"_Yes. Of course, I didn't want to be recognized, so I went in disguise. Unforunately for me, however, I went into a bar and met a few people that decided to buy me shots. Not being one to deny a person's gifts, I drank with them a while. And I do remember a woman I met when I was drunk. I can't remember what happened, but I think a drunk me is not as wise as a sober me."_

"_I would never have thought you ever got drunk," Violet said._

"_I know, shocking isn't it?"_

"_And Willy, you know who that woman you met was?" Charlie asked innocently._

"_It was me," Scarlet said._

_There was a stretch of silence after this statement. The tension was building, and everyone was sure if someone didn't speak up, they would all snap._

"_How do you know this fact?" Willy said. "As I said, I was in disguise."_

_Scarlet then stood from the table and went over to a cabinet where she kept her files. She pulled out one and brought it to the table._

"_DNA testing. That's how. While we were on the tour, a piece of your hair managed to get on my clothes. I saw it was the same color as Violet's was, so I decided to see if you were the mystery man."_

_She then opened the file and showed the paper inside. It was a form explaining a match between the DNA of Violet and Willy. Willy took the paper and read it thoroughly._

"_Unbelievable," he said. He then looked at Violet and said, "I really wish I could say this was impossible, but science tells us otherwise."_

_Willy then stood and said, "Well, I think I should be going now. The kids do have school tomorrow and everything."_

_And without another word, he almost ran out to the Wonkavator._

* * *

><p>Willy finished telling the story to his council, which included the entire Bucket family, Larry and his wife, and Willy's associate, Mr. Wilkinson. Wilkinson usually only came to the factory for business meetings and budget crunching, but he had been called in for his uncanny ability to understand people's behavior.<p>

"What do you guys think I'm supposed to do?" Willy asked the group.

The members of the council all chattered for a minute before Grandpa George said, "Well what do you think you do? You get to know your kid of course! If you don't get to know about her, how can you expect the tension to subside?"

"Mr. George is right, sir," Wilkinson said. "You have to actually spend time with her, settle any problems between you, and afterwards, be the best father you could be."

Willy never usually acted childish, but he did in this case. "I don't want to be a father! Just one mistake though and I have to deal with all this!"

At this point, Charlie got home from school and headed straight to the conference room. He had overheard the outburst and he frowned at Willy. "You know, I could help you."

Willy brightened a little after Charlie suggested his help. "Certainly, Charlie! I'll need you to help us break the ice! If anyone can get this relationship to work, it would be you!"

Charlie smiled at the chocolatier and then said, "We can start tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Me: Well, I hope this is what you all hoped it would be, even if it is short. It was late when I wrote it, so…<p>

C: Don't sweat it! I'm sure everyone will love it!

A: Yeah, I liked it a lot!

M: I think you could have done a little better.

Me: I already told you, Mike, no bombs will be going off or mines or whatever other exploding things you can suggest!

M: Damn.

Me: Anyways folks, please feel free to review and comment!


	7. Exposure Therapy

Welcome, my friends, to another installment of An Unlikely Reunion! I'm your author, TheDisnerd!

Violet: They know that.

Augustus: Don't get into it with him Violet, he's just going to ignore you.

Charlie: That is, if you're lucky…

Me: What's that supposed to mean? Anyways, work and everything was getting in the way, but I am back!

C: *sarcastically* Woohoo! Let's fire off the confetti!

Vi: Can we just get to the reviews?

Me: Pushy people today… Anyways I do believe we should answer the reviews! **Aoi Usa**, do you watch the movie before reading this? You sound like Willy!

A: Way too much like Willy. It's kinda scary.

Me: **Rainlily216**, Thank you for being a good friend, and I am working my hardest on both stories! I think the next part of the Disney one will be coming soon as it is going to be my chapter. Unsure about after that…

**FaeryGirlsRock**, I have some advice for you: STAY OUT OF MY STASH!

C: He managed to get his hands on more of those coffee candies I was making. We really weren't joking about the rash either. Seriously, leave it alone.

Me: Well anyways, let's get on with the story shall we?

Vi: We are not owned by TheDisnerd, save for a few of the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Exposure Therapy<strong>

Charlie had not managed to get Willy and Violet to get together the next day. In fact, he wasn't able to even bring up the topic. But he had a plan. Violet and Veruca had managed to coerce the other three to join them in a therapy session, and Charlie decided that he would take Willy along, though he didn't tell the others.

Right after school on the day of the session, Charlie had asked Willy to pick him up discreetly in the Wonkavator. They had managed to be the first to arrive at Dr. Prinzmetal's office. They sat in the waiting room, Willy's nervousness showing. He had his hat, as usual, but he was twirling it in his hands so furiously that the draft it created turned the pages of every magazine that was on the table beside him.

"Charlie, are you sure this is best?" he asked for what appeared to be the thousandth time.

Charlie turned to him and nodded as a bell dinged, signaling someone else arriving to the office. Willy turned towards the door in a very startled manner, only to see that it was Dr. Prinzmetal himself.

"Hello," the doctor said. "You two must be friends of Violet and Veruca. Please come in and have a seat!" He gestured to his office as he himself headed to open the door. "Mathilda, please send in anyone else that is to partake in this session," he said to the clerk at the counter.

Charlie and Willy got as comfortable as they could for what was to come. Charlie was beginning to feel a bit guilty about keeping Willy a secret, but he knew he had to do it. Unfortunately, bringing him and Violet together meant putting him with the others as well, and he knew that it very well could become a bloodbath.

The door to the office opened a few minutes later, and Violet and Veruca both entered, both stopping when they saw Willy sitting there. All Charlie could do when he turned and saw them was say, "Uh… hi…"

Dr. Prinzmetal noticed the glare coming from Veruca and said, "I see there is going to be a lot of tension in this session. Seriously, if tension were edible, we could feed the entire world with what's in here!"

Willy seemed to brighten a little at this comment. He turned to Dr. Prinzmetal and said, "Say, that's not a bad idea. I could probably find a way to turn a bit of tension into something fantastic!"

Violet sat down next to Charlie and said, "Oh yeah, that's a _really_ good idea! We all remember what happened with your last food related experiment!"

"Why the bloody hell is he here?" Veruca said, not leaving the doorway.

"Who?" someone else said before pushing Veruca into the room so he could enter. It was Mike, and he was accompanied by Augustus. Both saw Willy and promptly stopped in their tracks.

Charlie had the sneaking suspicion that bringing Willy might not have been a good idea after all.

Finally, after about a half an hour, Dr. Prinzmetal had managed to get everyone seated in a circle, including himself. He sat between Willy and Augustus, who sat by Mike. Veruca sat between him and Violet so as to stay as far away from Willy as she could.

"Now then, I believe we can begin. Augustus, you start, and we'll go around until we get to Willy, that way we can hear every angle of the story."

* * *

><p>After Willy finished speaking, Dr. Prinzmetal sat back and scratched his head. He sighed as he leaned forward and said, "I find it hard to believe some of that really happened, but there is substantial proof of it being truth. From what I can say as a professional, the best thing for all of you would have to be exposure therapy. Minus Charlie, of course, but you can easily help them overcome their fears."<p>

Charlie nodded. During each person's version of the story, Charlie had noticed some things that showed fear, and even a bit of stress after what had happened in the factory. Augustus had never eaten any chocolate from that day forward, though he wouldn't tell why. Mike insisted that he wasn't afraid of anything, but Charlie felt that he was in denial. Violet had excused herself for a few minutes before her turn for a smoke, and Charlie already knew this was just her way of staying away from any gum in general, which he was sure she now despised. Veruca had apparently gotten rid of any rodent that was in her house upon arrival at home, seeing as how they were a relative of sorts to squirrels.

"Let's start with Augustus," Dr. Prinzmetal said, snapping Charlie out of his thoughts. "Now, you say you haven't eaten any chocolate since that day. Well, I have here a chocolate bar, and I want you to take it."

Dr. Prinzmetal had walked over to his desk and was currently pulling a chocolate bar out of one of the drawers. Augustus was looking at the bar with a blank stare, almost as if he had no emotion. Dr. Prinzmetal walked back over to the circle and took his seat, and put the bar out for Augustus to take. Still, he did not reach out and take it, but everyone noticed he now had a twitch in his left eye. Suddenly, he reached out, grabbed the chocolate and threw it to the floor, after which he stepped on it until it was impossible to tell what was chocolate and what was carpet.

Augustus then sat down and stared at the mess he had just created. He then said, almost to himself, "I nearly drowned in that shit. I am never going to touch it ever again."

Everyone sat silent. He had finally revealed a fear that he was trying to keep secret. No one seemed to want to talk after seeing his reaction.

Dr. Prinzmetal cleared his throat after a few minutes and softly asked, "Augustus, can you tell me what happened when you saw the chocolate bar?"

Augustus looked like he was going to keep quiet, but he looked up and answered, "I saw it all over again. Everything that happened to me while I was being sucked into the pipe and being dumped into one of the fudge vats. I couldn't swim then, so I figured I was dead. That's enough to put scare into anyone, not just a kid who was nine at the time."

Dr. Prinzmetal wrote everything down onto his notepad and said, "Augustus, I am sorry you went through such an experience. Do you think anyone here would be able to help you with the healing process?"

Augustus just shrugged and stayed silent. However, his eyes had landed on Willy, giving off a look somewhere in between loathing and pleading. Willy had noticed this, and he put his hat on his chair as he stood up. He walked over to Augustus and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for everything," he said, leaning a little bit to look directly into Augustus's eyes. "I really wish I hadn't done anything to put you in danger. Any of you. Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

Augustus sat there staring at Willy for a moment, then he said, "No. There's nothing you can do. But there is something I can do. I'm sorry for not listening to you, even though you were trying to help. Can you forgive me?"

Everyone was shocked; some even had their mouths hanging wide open. No one had expected Augustus to apologize. Willy however, managed a smile and said, "Only if you can forgive me."

Augustus stood up, and he took Willy's hand. They shook hands as he said, "Deal."

Dr. Prinzmetal smiled as the two shook hands, and he then began to clap. Charlie started to applaud with him, and even Mike joined in. Violet only managed a smile. _He does have a heart after all_, she thought.

Veruca was the only one who wasn't amused. She still even had a scowl on her face as she looked at Willy.

Dr. Prinzmetal then said, "Well, I know everyone will agree with me when I say we've made splendid progress today. I think we'll tackle another person's group issues next week."

Everyone nodded as the doctor checked his watch.

"My, look at the time! We've been here nearly four hours! I mustn't hold you up anymore! Besides, we're late for dinner, Augustus! My wife is not going to be pleased."

Everyone managed a laugh as he and Augustus ran from the room straight out to his car. Mike's dad was waiting outside, and the two waved before driving away. Veruca waved to Violet and Charlie, but ignored Willy as she got into the limo with Smith.

Charlie nudged Willy and nodded his head at Violet. Willy sighed as he turned and said, "Violet, would you like to go have some dinner?"

Violet looked at him and said, "Uh… thanks for the offer, but I have to get home. I have chemistry homework to do and…"

"No you don't," Charlie interrupted. "We finished that in class. If you're going to lie, you might not want to do it when the witness is standing there. Come on, Violet, join us. I think my mother is making honey baked ham tonight. I know that's one of your favorites."

Violet sighed, "I should never have told you about that. Well, if you insist."

Charlie smiled and took her hand as the three headed in the direction of the Wonkavator.

* * *

><p>Violet stepped out of the Wonkavator into the Chocolate Room. She was stunned at its beauty just as she had been on the tour. Charlie smiled as he took her hand and led her through it to the Bucket house that stood on the bank of the river. He opened the door, and the smells of all sorts of delicious foods came billowing out.<p>

"Hi mom! Got room for one more?" Charlie asked as he pulled Violet into the room. Violet was being rather calm, but he could tell she didn't want to be near the factory, much less in it. However, once his family accepted her and found her a place at the table, she seemed to relax.

Willy sat in between Violet and Charlie at the table, and he did his best to start conversation with her as Mrs. Bucket was finishing the ham and a few of the side dishes.

"So what do you like to do in your spare time?"

"I don't really do much. I draw stuff and put it up online for people to see. I play video games. I read books. Basic stuff."

"Oh, where can I see your drawings? I would love to see them!"

"Uh… you probably wouldn't. Trust me, you are the last one who would want to see them."

"Alright, everyone, tuck in!" Mrs. Bucket said as she placed the last bit of food on the table.

As everyone enjoyed their meal, they all conversed over many things, Charlie and Willy mainly discussing various new recipes or experiments to try. Violet overheard them many times and even gave them a few ideas of her own, to which Willy would always smile.

After everyone had their fill, Mrs. Bucket cleared the plates and Mr. Bucket, Charlie, and Grandpa Joe took the food away. After this had been done, Mrs. Bucket asked, "Who wants dessert?"

Charlie said, "Sorry mom, but me and Violet are going to have to go. She should be getting home before her mother gets upset."

Mrs. Bucket nodded as Violet stood and followed Charlie out the door, thanking everyone for the dinner. After they got a fair distance away from the house she said, "You know, my mom really wouldn't care what time I got home. I've been out until three in the morning before and she said nothing."

"I know. I just wanted to get you away from the dessert. Mom's specialty in that area is blueberry pie."

"I see. Nice save there, Charlie. You know how to make a girl feel safe," Violet said as she turned to him. She gave him a hug, which he returned gratefully. She then pulled her head back from beside his face and planted a kiss right on his lips. Charlie was shocked at first, but he gave in and returned the favor. After a couple moments he pulled back.

Violet was a little shocked. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I don't know what came over me."

Charlie smiled at her. "No, it's fine. It's just that it was… different than I expected."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I wish it weren't so blunt, but it tasted like blueberry."

Violet sighed. "Forgot about that. Saliva glands got affected by the gum. That's where the juice came from, so I don't actually have spit anymore."

Charlie laughed a little, then pulled Violet back in for another kiss.

* * *

><p>Me: Ah, romance has finally bloomed! Took me a while to figure out all this stuff, but TADA!<p>

C: Yeah, now we don't have to hide it anymore! Violet, come here please.

V: No need to ask me twice! *passionate kiss*

A: Get a room.

Me: Ah, young love! Please feel free to read and review!


	8. Bonding Time

Me: *peeks around corner to see if anyone will throw dreadfully painful objects. Ducks back in to avoid a flurry of Wonka candies* Alright! I'm sorry I was gone for so long! It's been a horrible time in my life recently so please forgive!

*candies stop being thrown*

Me: Thank you! Now then, this is the next installment of An Unlikely Reunion! As you all might guess, the therapy sessions are going to continue, but remember that it should be roughly mid-October. And you know what that means!

Charlie: HALLOWEEN! YOU HAVE TO DO A HALLOWEEN CHAPTER!

Me: Yes, but not yet. I've got a lot to cover in this chapter to make up for how short the other ones were, but the Halloween is not coming now. But if any of my fans have any costume ideas, please feel free to leave them in your reviews!

Violet: If you give me anything with pink, know that I will buy the costume just to beat you down with it.

Mike: *with an Australian accent* Crikey, what a temper this one has! Seriously, don't get too close to her, or one bite could prove fatal!

*crickets chirp*

Me: That was necessary.

M: Hey, I blame you for watching all that Whose Line is it Anyway.

Me: Oh hush. Let's get to the reviews! **Aoi Usa**, Thanks for your continued support!

Vi: Seriously, we're surprised he even has a following.

Me: My dear friend **Rainlily216**, I'm glad you are enjoying my story! And a plus for you, the Disney one will be updated along with this chapter so you can go read that as well!

C: Someone finally got off his lazy butt to get that one sorted out too, huh?

Me: **The QAS**, if I must explain my visions in my brain to help you out, I see the first movie Violet with the attitude of the second movie Violet. And the opposite for Charlie. It's complicated.

C: Is that why I suddenly feel like I have schizophrenia?

Me: Also, I was watching all sorts of drama shows on TV when the idea came to mind. Kind of a mix of everything that I had seen on the screen.

M: And they say TV never teaches you anything!

Me: It ended up teaching YOU something.

M: Shut up…

Me: ** District-12**, I'm glad you like the story! And feel free to make any comments if something seems out of line! I can easily remedy that situation.

Vi: Everyone else can do that too, so we won't have to reign him in every time!

Me: **zaria d. idonia**, please forgive the fact that the next button goes poof! I have no control over that! Besides, you already know the story isn't over yet! BTW, someone get the defibrillator just in case she did die.

C: CLEAR! *shocks* Alright, I did my best.

Me: Good enough. **Peter 1312**, Are you seriously asking me that question? Why would I ever kill off my favorite character?

Vi: He had a crush on me since the first movie. I think I'm safe.

Me: **Amp the Cramp**, love the name, idk why, I just do.

M: He's speaking in text. MAKE HIM STOP!

Me: Anyways Amp, your wish is granted!

Vi: Isn't that everyone's wish for this story?

Me: And last but not least, **DarkMousyRulezAll**, I'm loving all the support you spammed on me! By the way, I'm not dissing spam, I actually think it's nice to see everyone's play-by-play reactions!

C: Quit saying spam, Mike is in the room.

M: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY SPAM! SPAM IS DELICIOUS!

Vi: I'll get the frying pan. *walks out of room*

Me: Anyways, while all this is calming down, here's the next chapter in An Unlikely Reunion!

C: The story of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory is not owned by TheDisnerd. Only certain characters in _this_ story are.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Bonding Time<p>

The next day at school, the group sat in their study period, but they had already finished all their homework, and were left with nothing to do but have a decent chat. Violet and Charlie had told the others of their relationship status, which the others took well.

"So, when can we throw the party?" Mike had asked.

"Oh, no parties for us please!" Charlie said. He then scooted closer to Violet, and the two set their heads on each other's shoulder in a manner as most couples would. He whispered to her, "Exactly how long did you like me?"

Violet smiled as she whispered back, "Ever since the day on the tour. I always thought you were cute. I just didn't want to let it be a weakness. After everyone heard you had won the factory, I watched every bit of news that came from you and the factory. Just a childhood crush that bloomed into something more."

They all enjoyed talking about random things until the bell rang for their next class. As they got up to go, Violet and Charlie shared a kiss that Mike and Gus turned away from, mocking vomiting. Veruca, however, watched on with a sigh, seeming to wish she had someone to love.

As they kissed, others in the class noticed, and some just turned away, while others still stopped and stared. Charlie and Violet, however, were oblivious to everyone else. That is, until a slushy landed over them, dripping them with a freezing liquid that smelled like artificial grape.

As they separated, the turned to see Jon and his crew standing a few seats down, laughing as if they had never seen anything funnier. Violet and Charlie both looked at them with a look of severe hatred, but neither of them reacted. They simply picked up their things, and left to get washed up before the next class.

Augustus, however, went straight up to the bullies and said, "No one throws a slushy at my friends and gets away with it. When are you available to get the stuffing knocked out of you?"

Jon just smiled and said, "Why not now?" He then punched Augustus so hard in the face that anyone in the room could hear his nose break. Augustus landed hard on the floor, but he quickly got back to his feet, ignoring the blood pouring from his nostrils. He returned the favor, sending Jon down to his knees. He then grabbed Jon's head and brought it down hard on his knee, which broke his nose as well.

Everyone that hadn't run away at the start of the fight was now drawing in like moths to the flame. They were yelling and cheering for whoever they wanted to win, and the commotion began to get severely out of hand. Jon got up from the floor, and he gave Augustus a mean right hook, which Augustus responded to with a swift kick to the gut. Everyone in the crowd cheered even louder.

"What in the blazes is going on here!" yelled a voice from the door. Everyone within the room stopped cold. They all knew the voice very well.

Principal Filbrens stood in the doorway, glaring at everyone in the room. He headed towards the crowd, and it parted like the Red Sea had to Moses, until they revealed Augustus and Jon frozen in the act of throwing a punch at one another, each dripping blood from their devastated noses.

"Mr. Gloop, Mr. Colfren, come with me."

The two followed the principal out of the classroom and straight to his office.

* * *

><p>After school, Charlie, Violet, Mike, Veruca, Augustus, Jon, Corey, Alexis, and Filbert all stood in the large staff conference room with their respective guardians standing behind them.<p>

"These nine have been causing enough trouble in just these last two months alone, I'm surprised I was never informed before," Filbrens said, mainly looking at Mr. Teavee, who hadn't told him of the fight Veruca and Violet had on the first day of school. "They have fought many times, mainly verbal, but still enough to make me have to call you all here."

Charlie looked up at his parents, both of whom were giving him a look that spelled grounding, and he quickly turned to look at the others parents. Ms. Beauregarde stood there, seeming to have no emotion whatsoever, but Charlie could tell she was fuming. Dr. Prinzmetal had a look on his face that would make a lion cower in fear, and it was mainly directed at Augustus, who still had a tissue applied to his nose to stop the bleeding. Jon and his parent's seemed to have the same expressions on their faces.

"All I can say is that if they get out of hand any more, even if all they do is shout at each other, I will have to suspend them all. And we wouldn't want that now, would we?"

Before anyone could respond, there was a knock on the door. Filbrens nodded at his secretary, who opened the door to reveal Willy, who was wiping what appeared to be soot from his face, and doing a poor job of it at that.

"Sorry I'm late. Had an accident back at the factory," he said as he stepped into the room and went to stand behind Violet, who covered her face as if she wished he wouldn't have come. Willy turned to see everyone's faces, and his half-smile that he had been wearing faded as he saw exactly who was in the room with him.

Filbrens looked at Willy with a mixture of confusion and amazement. "I'm sorry sir, but why exactly are you here?"

"Well, isn't it obvious? I came to see what my daughter has been doing to cause so much trouble."

Filbrens, as well as most of the parents and some of the teens in the room, looked between Willy and Violet, as if they had to see if he was joking.

"It's a long story. Don't exactly have time to get to it," Willy said.

Filbrens then retook his professional attitude and restated for Willy what the others already knew.

"I see," was all Willy could say after hearing of the two groups fighting constantly.

"Well, for this time, as it is the first it has fully been brought to my attention, I will give them documentation in their files. If they get five documentations, they will be expelled. Is that understood?"

Everyone in the room nodded, with all the adults giving their children upset looks.

"Good. Now all of you can have a nice day."

* * *

><p>The Buckets, the Salts, the Bearuegardes, the Teavees, Augustus, Dr. Prinzmetal and Willy all met up at a restaurant later that evening. They had slightly discussed earlier and they decided it would be better if they all scolded the children together, even if some of them were a bit wary of the others. After a thorough scolding, they all settled down for a fine meal, all paid for by Mr. Salt.<p>

"So, Mr. Wonka," Mr. Salt said, trying to get a conversation going. "How exactly did you find out that Violet was your daughter?"

Willy and Scarlet told everyone the whole story of how the truth was uncovered. Everyone was shocked, but they all shrugged off the feeling and began a different subject.

"I hear Mike has been coming to you for therapy," Mrs. Teavee said to Dr. Prinzmetal. "Do tell exactly why."

Dr. Prinzmetal swallowed the food he had in his mouth before clearing his throat and saying, "I have all of the kids there, and it's been just the once so far. They all have had something happen to them previously in life, and it torments them. I'm trying to help them get over their fears."

Willy avoided eye contact with anyone else at the table. He knew all eyes were on him.

The rest of the meal was spent in socializing, and the parents seemed to be less bothered by Willy's presence the more the evening went on. Afterwards, when everyone was going their separate ways, Willy and Scarlet stood alone with Violet in front of the restaurant.

"Scarlet, you are a rather interesting woman. I would never have imagined you to be so intellectual."

"I'm going to choose to take that as a compliment."

"You know, if we want to make everything right, I think we need some time to get to know each other better. Then we can see what we can do with the whole parent thing."

"Are you asking me on a date?"

"It's possible," Willy said with a smile.

"Well, I'll be free on Saturday. How does 8 o'clock sound?"

"Sounds perfect."

Violet stood there in awe, wondering how her mother could have accepted a date with Wonka. She shrugged it off, however, and went to the car to wait.

* * *

><p>A few weeks had passed since they had a therapy session, as Dr. Prinzmetal had other appointments he had to take. Finally, however, in the second week of October, they got together for another round. Everyone sat in the same seats as they had the first time around.<p>

"Veruca, why don't we deal with you next?" Dr. Prinzmetal said.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I really don't want to deal with him!" Veruca said, pointing at Willy.

Willy tried to reassure her by saying, "Please, Veruca, I made a mistake and I wish to apologize for it."

"No."

"Come on, Veruca, it isn't that hard," Augustus said, hoping to get her to cooperate.

"I am NOT doing anything that involves that lunatic if I have anything to say about it."

At this point, everyone seemed to be getting ready to yell, Veruca at Willy, Augustus, Charlie, and Violet at her, until suddenly Mike stood up and flipped his chair over.

"ENOUGH!" he yelled. "Seriously, Veruca, how do you think you could ever get over anything if you won't trust the only person who can help? Sure, I kinda hate the guy too, but if he is willing to be a nice guy, then I'll listen to him."

Everyone was silent as Mike picked his chair back up and sat down in it again. Veruca then nodded and said, "Fine. I'll do it."

"Excellent," Dr. Prinzmetal said as he reached into his desk and pulled out a toy squirrel. Veruca took one glance at it and shrieked in terror.

"Veruca, please if you will, take the squirrel," Dr. Prinzmetal said as he offered the stuffed animal to her.

Veruca pulled her legs up into her chair and put her arms around them, covering her face while saying, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no!"

"Veruca, take the squirrel."

Veruca finally reached out, not looking and grabbed the squirrel. She then ripped it from the doctor's hands and threw it across the room. Her face remained buried.

"Well, this is going to take some time. Anyone feel like a snack?" Dr. Prinzmetal asked.

Everyone but Veruca nodded slightly, and Dr. Prinzmetal leaned out the door to tell Mathilda to bring them something while he continued the session.

"Veruca, there's nothing to be afraid of. The squirrel isn't even real. In fact, let's just imagine that no squirrels are real. There is no such thing as a squirrel."

This led Veruca to look up from her fetal position and ask, "Then what is that toy that I just threw?"

Dr. Prinzmetal smiled and said, "It was a big furry mouse."

Mike took this opportunity to say, "Rodents Of Unusual Size? Frankly, I don't believe they exist."

Everyone laughed as Mathilda came in with a tray of various items. There was mainly fruit, but also some nuts and some candies. Mathilda set it down and started telling them what there was.

"There are bananas, some grapes, walnuts, pecans, peppermints, rice crispies, and blueberries," she said.

"What?" Violet said, rising up suddenly. She ran over to the tray, grabbed the bowl of the blue fruit, and took it to the window. She opened it and threw it out with as much strength as she could muster.

"AND STAY OUT!" she yelled after it. She then sat down right by the window, pulled out her lighter and a cigarette, and began to smoke to calm her nerves.

Willy was shocked when he saw this. "Since when do you smoke?"

"Why should you care?" was the answer he received.

Dr. Prinzmetal decided that now was the best time to end the session, and told them he'd call them in for another some other time.

* * *

><p>Willy stopped the Wonkavator in front of the Beauregarde house, and he, Violet, and Charlie all stepped out. Willy knocked on the door, which was opened almost promptly by Scarlet.<p>

"Well, a pleasant surprise. I figured she'd be walking home, she usually does, you know."

"Well, I can't have my daughter go walking fifteen miles when the sun is setting now, can I?"

"I suppose not. Well, thank you for bringing her. Want to come in for a drink or anything?"

"Sure. A glass of lemonade would be nice, I think."

They all went inside, and Charlie and Violet went to her room for whatever time they had.

"I better not hear anything going on up there!" Scarlet called up the stairs as the door closed.

Willy smiled. "So, what are we going to do about her?"

Scarlet looked at Willy with a slightly confused expression. "What exactly do you mean?"

"I mean we seem to be getting along better, as are you and I. I believe we should consolidate the dwelling space."

"Meaning?"

"I wish for you two to move in with me."

There was a slightly awkward silence in the room. Scarlet finally cleared her throat and said, "Doesn't this seem a bit rushed?"

"I don't think so," Willy replied. "We all need to be a family together if this is going to keep working. And I believe this will be the only way for us to keep going in the right direction.

Scarlet sat down and thought for a few minutes. Finally, she looked up at Willy and said, "We'll pack up this weekend. Let's just hope everything turns out right, just like you say."

* * *

><p>Me: And so, the family draws closer.<p>

Vi: I will be living with my boyfriend. Nothing to worry about there.

C: All the rooms are in the same hallway. Nothing could happen without it being heard.

Vi: Well, that kinda sucks.

M: Cockblocked!

Me: Please read and review! And don't forget about the costume suggestions!


	9. A Hallowed Homecoming

Hello everyone! I'm your author, TheDisnerd.

Veruca: Are we back? I thought you were about to scrap us.

Me: Never! Seriously, with the amount of reviews I been getting for this, I'm never giving you guys a break.

Ve: Well, fuck.

Me: Besides, I've been writing in any spare chance I've had since the last update.

Mike: Which would be hardly any time at all. I just hope we're getting paid for this.

Augustus: You really expect us to be paid because he writes a story about us?

M: It could happen!

Me: Speaking of the reviews, let's answer some, shall we? **Amp the Cramp**, you are officially my best friend now! Best costume suggestion ever! And also, Gus is recovering just fine.

A: Yup. Took forever for the doc to figure out I already had a slightly crooked nose to begin with…

Me: **Homestucker**, I'm glad you love it! Violet's a little tied up right now, but she gives you her greetings.

Ve: She's busy mending her costume from this chapter. You'll know what I'm talking about when you see it.

Me: **mrtostay97**, we all have our likes. I just prefer to do a hodgepodge of them all, as they all have their moments. And a question for you, sir: Can he change her back? Does he have that capability? You'll have to wait and see.

M: The suspense is terrible! I wonder how long it will last!

*crickets refuse to chirp*

Me: You even surprised the crickets with that one, Mike.

M: What? Just because I quoted Wonka? Judgmental bastards.

Me: **Thepeoplesfan**, yes, he is asking them to move in, and as for Willy and Scarlet, you will have to wait and see for yourself.

A: You're saying that a lot today.

Me: Shaddup and let me enjoy my delicious snickerdoodles.

**Rainlily216**, my dearest friend, thank you for giving me all your support. As for Wonka's date, I skipped it in the very same chapter. I skipped from the dinner with everyone to the Wednesday after that, which is after that Saturday.

M: And you bet your ass you'd want us along for the fight!

Me: **The QAS**, Thank you as well for the continued support! And to both you and **Gameguy20100**, Here you go! An update!

Ve: Dammit.

Me: Also, the O.C. that hasn't arrived yet? Coming in this chapter. So as always, I don't own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, just the O.C.s attached to this story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: A Hallowed Homecoming.<p>

The weekend arrived sooner than anyone had really anticipated. Willy, Charlie, and Mr. and Mrs. Bucket went over to the Beauregarde house to help them with the packing. When they arrived, they saw two cars in the driveway, which was weird, as the Beauregardes had only one car.

Once they entered the house and Charlie went up to Violet's room, he saw the reasoning behind it. Mike had apparently overheard the news and had offered to help out as well. He was currently helping Violet sort through her old clothes, helping her decide which ones to chuck out.

"Red jacket and matching hat? Wasn't this what you wore outside on the day of the tour?"

"Yeah. Didn't know I still had the damn things. Get rid of them. They'd clash with my skin tone."

"Whatever you say, boss."

Mike then opened up a drawer, which happened to be Violet's undergarments. He pulled out a bra, which he gasped at in amazement.

"Look at the size of this bra!"

"Yeah. Look at the size of my boobs. Kinda need a bra that size."

"Well, I was being a gentleman and not looking, so I didn't know you have such large knockers."

"Sure you weren't looking. No guys look at a 34DD set."

Charlie finally cleared his throat to let his presence be known. "When you ladies are done with your breast comparisons, we have a job to do, right?"

Both Violet and Mike jumped when they heard his voice. "Jeez, Chuck, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Mike said.

Charlie smiled at him as he said, "One needs to have a heart before he can have an attack."

Mike laughed as he said, "Thanks, Eddie Valient. I think we got most of the clothes taken care of, so we'll have to figure out the next job we'll do."

Charlie shrugged as the trio went down to the living room, where most of the adults were busy collecting pictures and other knick knacks that Scarlet wanted to take with them.

"How do you feel about moving in, Violet?" Charlie asked.

"To be honest, I'm a little scared. Sure the place is beautiful and all, but still…"

"I know. Lots of frightening things happened that day. But the fact you're going with it means you're conquering your fear, right?"

"I suppose so."

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Everyone stopped their work and looked at the door. They hadn't expected anyone to come for a visit on that day.

"Violet, go see who it is," Scarlet said as she then continued to pack up her various things.

Violet opened the door, revealing a girl who was six foot seven and had a plump figure. Her hair was black as night, and her green eyes sparkled when they saw Violet standing in the doorway.

"Amelia!" Violet cried out as she hugged the girl.

Amelia smiled as she took Violet into a big hug. "Hey cousin! It's been far too long! How have you been?"

All Amelia got was a muffled response, as Violet's face was shoved into her large bosom. Amelia let her go, and Violet gasped for air when she was released.

"I'm sorry, Violet, I always forget… What were you saying?"

Violet caught her breath before she answered, "I said 'Suffocating! Not breathing!'"

Amelia apologized again before she looked over and ran to Scarlet. "Aunt Scarlet!"

"Hello, Amelia! How are you?"

"I'm good. Folk decided to move out here, and they're putting in my transfer papers right now to Riverside! Hey, what are you guys doing?"

Amelia gestured to all the boxes and everyone who was picking up and packing things into.

"Well, Amy, we're moving."

"Moving? Where to?"

"It's a long story," Scarlet said as Willy came out of the kitchen with a box marked "ceramics."

"Oh, hello. Who's this?" he asked upon seeing Amelia.

Amy only stared. Violet went over to where Mike and Charlie were sitting and said, "Let the show begin."

Charlie chuckled and looked over at Mike. He noticed Mike had a kind of distanced look on his face, and following his gaze, he saw he was looking right at Amelia. Charlie knew exactly the look Mike was giving: he was hypnotized by what many would call "love at first sight."

Charlie quietly motioned for Violet to look at him, and she smiled when she saw his face. "Oh look, a double feature!" she whispered to Charlie.

Amelia pointed at Willy and said, "You. You're Willy Wonka."

"Yes, I should say so."

"You're Willy Wonka!"

"Didn't we already establish this fact?"

Amelia just stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do. She turned to Scarlet with a questioning look on her face.

"Yeah, like I said, it's a long story."

* * *

><p>Everyone was seated at the kitchen table as Scarlet finished telling Amelia everything.<p>

"So, me and Violet aren't blood related?" Amy asked her when she finished.

"Afraid not. But you are still family nonetheless."

Amelia shook her head, trying to let everything sink in. "So because you're trying to keep the family together, you're moving in with Mr. Wonka."

"Yes."

Amy sighed, then said, "Well I hope everything turns out alright. I'll help you pack if you'd like."

"The more the merrier," Willy said.

Everyone then got up and went back to work. Amy went with Violet, Charlie, and Mike up to Violet's room to help finish everything in there.

"So who's the tall guy?" Amy whispered to Violet after seeing Mike stare at her for the umpteenth time.

"He's Mike Teavee. He's a friend of mine at school."

"Mike Teavee? Wasn't he on the tour with you that day?"

"Yeah. All of my friends at school were there."

"All your..? You're friends at school are the ones who went on the tour with you? Veruca and that German kid and Charlie?"

"Yes?" Charlie asked turning. He hadn't heard the conversation so he thought he was being called.

"Yeah, that's Charlie right there," Violet said. "Another thing to note: he's my boyfriend."

"You're dating Charlie Bucket? Never thought I'd see the day you were dating, much less it being the heir of Wonka's. Though I suppose it's actually you who's the heir now."

"Both of us, technically. Charlie won the contest and it just so happens I'm Wonka's daughter. None of us knew that before a month ago."

"I see," Amy said as she looked over and caught Mike looking at her again. "So Mike, huh? He's kinda cute."

"If you like beanpoles," Violet replied. "Besides, he's a bit of a freak."

Amelia smiled and jokingly said, "Look who's talking."

Violet shrugged. "Got me there. If you think he's cute, ask him out or something. He's had a boner for you since he saw you."

Amy smacked Violet on the arm for her statement, but couldn't help feeling that her reasoning was correct.

Charlie and Mike were on the other side of the room, sorting through Violet's DVD collection. Charlie noticed Mike continually looking over at Amelia, then quickly turning back to avoid being caught. Charlie smiled at his friend's whimsical behavior, and decided to call him out on it.

Charlie waited until Mike turned around for another look when he began to hum Fat Bottom Girls by Queen. Mike heard him humming and turned back around. "What was that, Chuck?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Are you implying something?"

"I'm not implying anything. I'm just humming."

"I'm just checking up on them and making sure they're not goofing off or anything."

"Oh cut the crap, Mike. We all noticed you when you saw her. You were enraptured."

"N-No!" Mike stammered, trying to think of an excuse, but drawing blanks.

"The love bug came and bit you on the ass."

"Chuck, if you don't stop making these accusations…"

"Just ask her out, dude. It won't hurt. If she says no, you move on."

Mike just sat there for a moment. "Alright, I'm going in."

Mike walked over to Amy and Violet and said, "Hello. I don't think we were introduced. I'm Mike Teavee."

Amelia looked at him and shook his hand. "Amelia Beauregarde. Pleasure to meet you, Mike."

Mike and Amelia stood there hand in hand for a moment, and then both shot off at once.

"I know this is sudden, but…" Mike said.

"It may be weird because we just met but…" Amelia said.

"-will you go out with me?" they asked together.

Both stood there a little surprised. "I'll take us both asking as a yes?" Mike questioned.

"I would think so," Amy answered.

Charlie and Violet chuckled as Violet hit the play button on her Ipod. The song rang out clearly into the room.

_**Hey, I just met you,**_

_**And this is crazy,**_

_**But here's my number,**_

_**So call me maybe.**_

Amy and Mike turned and glared as the other two held onto their aching sides from laughing too hard.

* * *

><p>After almost the entire weekend, the Beauregardes had successfully moved their things into the factory, and a living space was being set up for them. The Buckets had also consolidates the living space so everyone was in the same hallway. The house in the middle of the chocolate room was scrapped for use in other areas of the factory, and the spot where it stood was soon to be an orchard of new candy trees that Charlie had come up with.<p>

The Beauregardes seemed to adjust to it well, except for the fact that they avoided the Inventing Room at all costs. Amelia was allowed to enter, as she was family, and she even took to calling Willy "Uncle Wonka." Amelia was usually found in the Chocolate Room reading a book by the river.

Amelia had adapted well into Riverside. She didn't have any of the same classes as the others, but she did join them at lunch. And she was just as excited as the rest of the school was for the announcement that had come out on her first day.

Posters were hung up on almost every board in the hallway. Homecoming was scheduled to be the day before Halloween, so the theme for the homecoming dance was Halloween. Everyone was allowed to where their costumes, and there would be both the Homecoming Royalty contest and the Halloween costume contest.

Charlie and the others conversed about their costumes, trying to figure out ones that would be befitting of them all.

"Well, let's figure out all the blue chicks that I can dress up as," Violet said. "There's that singer from Fifth element."

"Classic," Mike said.

"Smurfette."

"Eh, but then you'd need Charlie dressing up as one of the other Smurfs," Veruca said.

"Genie."

"That's a dude. Even if he did cross dress a bit," Gus replied.

"Ok, you guys suck," Violet said after most of her ideas were shot down.

"I got one," Amy said, leaning over to whisper into Violet's ear.

"Perfect!" Violet said after Amy pulled away. The cousins fist bumped and looked at the others. "Just have to figure out for you weirdoes."

* * *

><p>The rest of the month flashed before their eyes, and the day of the homecoming arrived. Both Charlie and Violet had kept their costumes from each other until this day, as they figured their costumes wouldn't match.<p>

Violet was dreading one part of the dance, however. Apparently the school asked for some parents to be chaperones for the dance, and for unknown reasons, Willy was one they asked, and he had agreed. He was going to be taking Violet to the dance separate from Charlie, who would be dropped off by his parents.

Finally, they arrived at the school for the dance. Violet emerged from Willy's car, which he had bought soon after everyone had moved in, and looked to where Charlie was standing by the door.

He was wearing a blue bowtie with a blue shirt. He wore pants with suspenders, over which was worn a tweed suit jacket. He had a clever smile on his face as he twirled what looked to be a foot long metallic stick, but on closer inspection, it was the Sonic Screwdriver that held his costume together. As if the getup wasn't enough, he was also wearing a bright red fez on his poofy brown hair.

"Doctor," Violet said as she approached.

Charlie looked up to see Violet in a slightly torn and dirty wedding dress. Someof her body that was exposed had been painted to look like the skeleton poking out of a rotting body. Her hair was tied back so the veil would fit perfectly on her head, and she even had one hand painted to look like all the skin had melted away from it.

"Emily," Charlie said, holding out his arm. Violet took it, and together, the Doctor and the Corpse Bride walked into the gymnasium for the celebration.

* * *

><p>Shortly after Charlie and Violet had gone inside, Mike had arrived, having picked up Amelia before making his way over. He stepped out of his car in a black Victorian like suit, and he had spent hours applying the prosthetics to his now giant nose so it would look authentic. He had grown out his hair a little bit for his costume, which he now had in a short ponytail behind his head. He stepped around to the other side of the car and opened it while bowing politely for Amelia to step out.<p>

Amelia was in a bright pink dress that accented her hourglass figure, making her curves show better than any of her regular clothing. She also had a blue underdress, as her pink dress was barely covering her upper structure, but it tied well into the costume.

"Oh, such a gentleman!" Amelia said as she got out of the passenger's seat. "Truly a noble man, through and through, Mr. Crane."

"I would do anything for the lovely Katrina Van Tassel," was Mike's reply as they linked arms and went inside.

* * *

><p>Augustus had arrived alone, a he hadn't had a girlfriend. He could have had one many times, what with his being on the soccer and football teams, and his obviously handsome appearance, but he refused on the account that all the girls who asked him were nothing like what he would wish to date. He wanted a girl who really didn't care what the world felt about her, someone he could truly respect and feel love for.<p>

Augustus was wearing a green undershirt, a red plaid shirt, and brown overalls with one strap busted. He had no shoes on, and he had his hair spiked and a little grungy looking. He looked over to see Veruca's limo pull up and she got out. She had dyed her hair black, which no one had expected, and covered it with a variety of candies and tied it into a ponytail. She was wearing a green hoodie, and she had very carefully made a pair of pants that looked like green and white striped candy canes. Her shoes were plain black Converse.

Augustus went over to see Veruca, who he was surprised to see wearing this costume. "Hey there, Fartfeathers," he said, catching her attention.

Veruca turned and noticed Augustus standing there in his costume. "What a coincidence, huh, Stinkbrain?"

Augustus nodded. "Well, I suppose we should go in together, as we do match you know?"

Veruca nodded, and together, Ralph and Vanellope Von Schweetz walked inside.

* * *

><p>Me: I'm sorry I'm cutting it short for your expectations, but I'm still ironing out some details for the dance itself.<p>

Ve: You just suck, you know that?

M: Ichabod Crane… You sir, are an ass.

Me: How many other couples can you think of with a tall guy and a short stout woman?

M: Touché.

A: Are you doing what I think you're doing?

Me: I have no idea what you are talking about… JUST R&R PEOPLE!


	10. The Horror of our Love

Hello, and welcome to the next installment of An Unlikely Reunion! I am TheDisnerd!

Mike: And he will be your host… Your GHOST host…

Me: Knock it off. This is not a story about the Haunted Mansion.

Violet: It's a Halloween chapter, so it fits. Besides, I told him to do it.

Me: Are you all conspiring against me?

Augustus: Yes. Yes we are.

Me: I hope that was sarcasm…

All: …

Me: I gave you new life and this is how you repay me? Without me you'd all just be bums!

M: You're not the only CATCF Fanfiction writer, you know.

Me: Silence, mere mortal!

V: And also, you've been gone for a long time! What's up with that?

Me: My folks took away my internet, so I could not get anything done for a while… Anyways, I'd like to introduce for her first time in the review answerings, the lovely Amelia Beauregarde!

Amy: I would believe it's my first time because I wasn't implemented until the last chapter.

Me: True, but still, I introduce you nonetheless. Anyways, let's get to our reviews! **Rainlily216**, Yes, I am not called Disnerd for nothing! Many much Disney in that chapter! And in the one following these reviews too! And yes, I actually saw Ralph just before I typed up the part of who is wearing what costume! Also, in the matter of your story, when is it coming out? I'm waiting for it! And also, give me a message or anything if you need help with my character!

A: Wait, you have a character in her story? Since when do YOU have that kind of power?

Me: Since I read and reviewed her story from the day I found it, and we became friends. SO DEAL WITH IT! **The Author in the TARDIS**, Yes, Charlie is the Doctor. I had to once one of my reviewers suggested it.

V: And let me tell you, he was fine in that getup.

Me: **Hanbaba**, I am glad you are loving this story. And I put up a reference to characters/worlds in previous chapter review answers, so please do not feel like I'm snubbing you off or anything when I say you can find it in earlier chapters. **Sideshowjazz1**, UPDATE COMPLETED! Glad you love it!

V: Uh oh, I know what the next review is…

Me: To the Anonymous one… ummm… How to put this… I'll just leave it to Amy.

Amy: What? You mean the guy calling me fat? If that's how you put it, then yes. I'm fat. Or if you would do as I prefer to call it, I am pleasantly plump. YOU GOT IT?

All: ….

Amy: I'm done.

Me: Shorter than I expected… **swag16**, thank you for all the compliments! And as you might see, they're all just getting along, not really caring about who is or isn't normal. And as for Wonka trying to make Violet normal, you'll just have to wait and see. And Violet?

V: Yes?

Me: What WAS going on in that room?

V: ….. Nothing.

A: Sounds shady to me.

M: Very very shady.

Me: I hope some rubber was involved if it's what I'm thinking…

V: You guys are a bunch of sick bastards.

Me: Well, you don't give us anything to work on! Anyways, let's get to the fun shall we?

Amy: I am the only thing TheDisnerd owns. Steal me, and he will hunt you down and beat you within an inch of your life.

Me: Ok, that was a bit overboard…

* * *

><p>After each couple had been photographed for the yearbook, the group slowly dispersed into the crowd. Everything was all decked in black and orange and even some slimy looking green colors were thrown in. Almost everyone in the school had attended, and the dance floor was packed almost to capacity with student dancing together. There was a sound booth set up on the stage where one of the theatre guys was busy getting the music pumping. To one side were the concessions, which consisted of mostly candies and soft drinks. (And as one would imagine, most of the candies were of the Wonka variety.)<p>

Charlie and Violet danced toward the edge of the floor as Monster Mash was blaring over the loudspeakers. Mike and Amy were busying themselves by conversing near the sound booth, mainly about trying to take it over at some point, as Mike noticed it also was where all the light controls were, and he felt that Halloween wouldn't be right without a little… trick or two.

Augustus and Veruca were just going about through the crowd, not exactly doing much but keeping their feet occupied. They did, however, every now and then go over and talk to Willy, who was just idly standing in the corner keeping an eye on the place. In the last few weeks, Veruca had finally forgiven Wonka, and he forgave her in return. They had just finished talking about simple matters like if they were having fun or not when they all heard a sound like someone had just smacked another person.

"That's my cue!" Wonka said, as he waded through the students to see what was going on.

* * *

><p>The one smacked, it turned out, was Violet. She apparently had bumped into Alexis and the latter decided it fitting to give a slap in return. Violet turned her head back, but found herself restrained from doing any physical harm by Charlie, who held her in a tight embrace. Alexis took notice and teased the fact.<p>

"That's right, boy. Keep that beast of yours in check. She won't be so lucky next time!"

"Pardon the interruption," Willy said as he quickly swung his cane in front of Alexis, making smack hard into the floor with a resounding crack. Alexis jumped back in surprise as he quickly walked into the middle until he was holding his cane, which he kept the tip in the same exact spot, upright. "I would like to know why exactly you had any need to cause harm on anyone here, let alone my daughter."

Alexis was struck dumb. She couldn't bring herself to explain the situation to Willy, who shook his head and said, "Dear me, it is unfortunate that I will have to make a report for your principal… A shame really…"

Alexis finally found her voice and told what had happened, then under strict supervision of Willy, apologized to Violet. Willy then let Alexis go back to the festivities scot free. Even he didn't have the heart to let a student get expelled for a small slap.

Augustus and Veruca, however, overheard what Alexis had said, and also what she was whispering to a friend of hers after the moment with Willy.

"I can't see how a handsome guy like that Charlie could ever go out with a girl like her."

The two looked at each other and smiled. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Veruca asked.

"I think so, Veruca, but this time, you put the tutu on the monkey!" Augustus said jokingly. The two chuckled as they set off toward the stage.

* * *

><p>Everyone was startled a bit when a few minutes later the music stopped. Veruca then came out on the stage as a spotlight shone on her. "Welcome everyone! I know you're curious as to what's going on, especially since it's too early for the homecoming announcements, but we have something special for some special people!"<p>

Charlie and Violet were shocked seeing her up there, announcing doing something special… And both of them had a gut feeling she was talking about them.

"These people," Augustus continued, stepping into the spotlight as well, "are good friends who hated each other at one point, but then soon after fell in love."

There was a mild "awwww" from the audience. Charlie looked up into the sound booth to see that Mike and Amy had taken over and were also controlling the lighting. Now he knew they were talking of Violet and himself!

"Now, we would like to dedicate this song to our friends, Charlie Bucket and Violet Beauregarde!" Veruca said into her microphone as a track began to play in the background. It was a beautiful melody on the grand piano, and everyone knew the song the moment it hit their ears. Then, Veruca began to sing.

**Tale as old as time**

**True as it can be**

**Barely even friends**

**Then somebody bends**

**Unexpectedly**

All the couples in the crowd began to dance as Augustus took up his mic and continued.

**Just a little change**

**Small to say the least**

**Both a little scared**

**Neither one prepared**

Then the two sang the next line together.

**Beauty and the Beast**

A few people, Charlie and Violet included, laughed at the joke they displayed with the song choice. Everyone, however, kept on dancing a slow waltz to the music. Veruca and Augustus then began to take turns on the lines.

**Ever just the same**

**Ever a surprise**

**Ever as before**

**Ever just as sure**

The duo then cast their voices together in harmony as they sang

**As the sun will rise**

Violet and Charlie danced as if in their own special place away from the homecoming. Violet laid her head upon Charlie's shoulder, and he put his head over hers as they continued to waltz.

**Tale as old as time**

**Tune as old as song**

**Bittersweet and strange**

**Finding you can change**

**Learning you were wrong**

**Certain as the sun**

**Rising in the east**

**Tale as old as time**

**Song as old as rhyme**

**Beauty and the Beast**

Everyone slowly came to a stop as they listened to the final lyrics.

**Tale as old as time**

**Song as old as rhyme**

**Beauty and the Beast**

Everyone clapped as the duo finished singing. They were so moved that a few even yelled "Encore!"

The most audible one was Mike.

Augustus then said, "If everyone wants to listen to us sing another, then we dedicate this next song to the loudmouth behind us and his new girl. Play track forty two, Mike."

Mike obliged, and yet another familiar melody began to play, with Veruca taking the female parts and Augustus taking the male parts. Veruca opened her mouth and began

**All those days watching from the window**

**All those years outside looking in**

**All that time never even knowing**

**Just how blind I've been**

**Now I'm here blinking in the starlight**

**Now I'm here, suddenly I see**

**Standing here**

**It's oh so clear**

**I'm where I'm meant to be**

**And at last I've seen the light**

**And it's like the fog has lifted**

**And at last I've seen the light**

**And it's like the sky is new**

**And it's warm and real and bright**

**And the world has somehow shifted**

**All at once everything looks different**

**Now that I see you**

As she finished her part, she turned to Augustus, who seemed slightly awestruck at her singing. Everyone else was dancing, but Charlie and Violet could tell something was happening in that moment up on the stage. Finally it got to Gus's part, and he quickly turned his attention to singing.

**All those days chasing down a daydream**

**All those years living in a blur**

**All that time never truly seeing**

**Things the way they were**

**Now she's here, shining in the starlight**

**Now she;s here, suddenly I know**

**If she's here**

**It's crystal clear**

**I'm where I'm meant to go**

The two turned toward each other as they prepared for the next part.

**And at last I've seen the light**

**And it's like the fog has lifted**

**And at last I've seen the light**

**And it's like the sky is new**

**And it's warm and real and bright**

**And the world has somehow shifted**

**All at once everything looks different**

**Now that I see you**

The two seems to be in a daze, and now multiple people were watching as the two moved closer together and sang the last line.

**Now that I see you**

Upon finishing the last note, the two embraced in a fierce kiss unlike many had ever seen, and most of the crowd was cheering them on, as most high school students often do.

* * *

><p>Me: My first time doing music or singing in a fanficion! And we are splitting it there for now! The next chapter I think will be after the homecoming and actually be on Halloween where they get to go Trick-or-Treating!<p>

V: Very exciting.

Amy: Hey, I'm looking forward to it.

M: Seems like a decent plot you have there. Maybe there is hope for you yet.

Me: Oh shaddup. Until next time folks! Remember to read and review!

A: Also note that the songs sung by me and Veruca do not belong to TheDisnerd, but they belong to Disney. Please do not sue us…


	11. A Royal Gift

Hello everyone, and welcome to the next installment of An Unlikely Reunion. I apologize for my lateness, but I have been getting used to my new job, so I didn't have much time to think about my stories.

Violet: Damn… we thought we were free from you…

Augustus: I guess it's back to work as usual then…

Mike: WHY HAVE YOU FAILED US GOD? WHY?

Me: Technically speaking, I am your god. Let's just answer these reviews so we can get to business.

M: Thought you'd never get to that point.

Me: Silence, foolish mortal! **Peter1312**, I always hold that against them. They keep themselves within my temper.

M: Not that he's ever going to find a water wheel to crush us with. Besides, I wasn't portrayed in that movie so I'm unaffected.

Me: Oh trust me, I'll think of something for you. **TheQAS**, Such a short response, but I thank you nonetheless. You are one of my favorites. **TheKnowledgePool**, I do believe it is impossible to rip someone with a knife. Slice them and cut them, yes, but rip, no. However, thank you for taking the time to review.

A: Because no reviews makes him lazy.

Me: Guest person, no I couldn't resist… :D

Vi: Believe me he tried. Also, as for the TARDIS, we didn't plan together, so therefore it would be nearly impossible to have us go in a matching costume combination. Besides, he reserved that for Augustus and Veruca.

Me: Yup. Two is just unbelievable. **thewonkaaddict**, I'm glad you have the same thought process as I do. Seriously, those couples would never work out in my head.

M: Same here.

Vi: Never gonna happen.

Me: **LuckyDuck932**, I thank you for that excellent review. I do actually now see how it is like the Breakfast Club (love that movie) and I love how you made that comparison. As to the accent thing, I myself have taken classes to learn another language (Spanish) and when I was done, within two weeks I would say things without an accent that would say I had barely learned it. If I can do it in two weeks, Augustus should be able to do it in five years.

A: Actually, I was able to do it in three.

Me: Well, good for you! Other guest person, I know there could have been better suggestions, but I gotta live up to my screen name. Though the Thor reference might be saved for further chapters.

M: Thor is awesome.

Me: **THE DARK ARCHER15,** I appreciate your enthusiasm! And **dakotaHHH**, Thank you! And with that, let's get this thing started!

A: The Disnerd does not own anything except the storyline and his O.C.s.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: A Royal Gift<p>

The night continued without too much event, some kids going up and singing (some quite horribly) for the amusement of others.

However, the time finally arrived: the moment when the student body would announce the Homecoming Royalty. The most anticipated, of course, was the King and Queen, which were going to be picked from the attending seniors. The only exception to the rule was if the couple happened to be in different years, where they went with the year of the older person. The other pairings were the Prince and Princess (juniors), Duke and Duchess (sophomores), and Lord and Lady (freshman).

Not many paid attention to the Lord and Lady, who were not anyone they even knew, but they paid attention when the rest of the names were called, especially with the announcement of the Duke and Duchess.

"The homecoming Duke and Duchess are:" the president of the student body said as she opened an envelope, "Augustus Gloop and Veruca Salt!"

The new couple was shocked upon hearing the news. They were so spellbound that Charlie and Violet were forced to push them all the way up to the stage on the off chance they would get lost in the crowd. They beamed as ribbons were draped across them and small crowns off plastic bronze were placed on their heads. A picture was taken, and they were ushered to the side of the stage.

"So, how long do we get to make fun of them for this?" Violet asked Charlie quietly.

"Until we forget about doing it," was his answer.

"The homecoming Prince and Princess: Michael Teavee and Amelia Beauregarde!"

Mike and Amy went up onto stage without any assistance and accepted their ribbons and plastic silver crowns. A few pictures had to be taken as the couple tended to do something last second that made the picture inappropriate for the yearbook, the best of which being both with a finger in each other's nose.

"Well, I guess they'll all make fun of us instead, being the only couple not to make it up there," Charlie said.

"Bring it on," Violet responded, twisting her neck a slight bit more than humanly possible to crack it.

"You know, that still kinda wierds me out," Charlie said to her.

"So says the guy who asked for me to be the ammo of the Mike slingshot."

"Touché."

"Besides, it's no fun if they keep making fun of themselves."

Everyone applauded as the king and queen were crowned and the music started again.

* * *

><p>The rest of the night appeared to be a blur as the couples, new and familiar, danced along. Willy had left long before the party was over after he had received an urgent phone call. Charlie thought he heard something about a breakthrough on something.<p>

Charlie, Violet, and Amy, being the furthest from the school (as well as half of the crew), were the ones chosen to be dropped off first. Amy was going to be spending the night at the factory.

"Never thought I'd see this place again..." Veruca said as the limo pulled up before the gates. Mike pulled up behind and once more went to open Amy's door.

"Yeah... Never thought I'd live here," Violet replied as she got out of the vehicle. She smiled as she saw Charlie piloting the Wonkavator into it's entryway, which was a docking bay door placed where the contraption burst from the roof after the tour.

"So how is everything going in there?" Augustus asked as he pulled the door closed and rolled down the window.

Violet shrugged and said, "everything is alright. It was weird at first, but I suppose we might have become a big family. I avoid certain places in there though. Obvious reasons, of course."

Veruca and Augustus nodded in understanding and bid Violet good night. Mike had finally finished his make out session with Amy and kissed her hand before getting in his car and driving away. Charlie came outside and opened the gate for the girls to enter.

"Violet, your father told me he wants to see you... But I don't think you would like where he's asking you to go..." he said as he locked the gates again.

"Don't tell me... it's the Inventing Room, isn't it?"

"Yup."

"Yeah, hell no."

"He says it's important. If you want I can come with you."

Violet sighed before she said, "If I must."

* * *

><p>The duo entered the Inventing Room, Violet slowly moving through. She had a look on her face that showed confidence, but inside her demons raged and terrified her. They found Willy next to the gum machine, which was definitely an area that even Charlie didn't want to be in at this point.<p>

"Ah, you made it," was Willy's welcome. "I'm sorry to hav called you in here, but I just had to show you a couple things. First of all is this." He waved idly at the machine. "Haven't put anything from this on the market, and after much consideration, I decided that I never will." Willy then grabbed the lever that powered the machine and broke it off.

"Oops," he said sarcastically. Tossing the broken part aside, he asked, "What say you about that?"

Violet stood motionless for a minute before she picked up the lever and tossed it into the glass chamber of the contraption. The glass shattered and rained down around the machine like confetti.

"Best piñata I ever had," she said before giving Willy a big hug. He laughed as he hugged her back. He then took her hand and led her to another table. Charlie quietly followed, carefully stepping over the bits and pieces of the broken chamber. He did not envy the poor guy who would clean it up.

"Now for the better part of the surprise!" Willy said as he sat Violet down at the table. He went to the other side and pulled out a small bottle from a drawer. "I've been working on a little project here for candy drops that would cool down the eater's body temperature, for hot summer days, you know. But the formula hasn't worked in that sense yet."

"And this is important how?" Violet asked. She looked to Charlie as if asking him what he knew about it. He shrugged in response.

"It is important, because I was asking a certain group of my testers to try it. Group 23, which as you might recall, Charlie, is-"

"The ones who tested the three course meal gum," Charlie finished. "I'm still failing to see a connection, though."

Willy smiled and said, "As I said, the formula clearly hasn't performed as intended, but it did do something of great importance. Come on in guys!"

As Willy called out, twenty or so Oompa Loompas came around the group and bowed before them. Charlie looked around at them confused. " I'm still not seeing the-"

Charlie stopped. He stared at the Oompa Loompas for a minute before saying, "They're not blue."

Willy sat with a smug smile on his face. "Exactly. The formula seems to have reversed the side effects of the defective prototype gum. Now, Oompa Loompas are people, but their stature could lead to a difference in outcome between them and a young adult of people of our stature."

Violet, however, seemed not to care about the possible differences as she grabbed the bottle off the table and hastly opened it. Willy and Charlie watched with baited breath as she downed the liquid in the bottle in one gulp.

"Oops, I forgot to mention, some of the testers seemed to be in severe pain until the formula finished its task. Might just be the body's immune system trying to fight it off, though."

Violet sat quietly for a moment or two, waiting to see if the formula was kicking in. "Is it working ye-"

She stopped speaking and doubled over, grabbing her midsection in pain. Were she able to speak through the pain, she would have said it felt like an inferno had been started in her stomach and was quickly spreading over her body. She began to writhe as the feeling became almost too much. The Oompa Loompas jumped in and held her down, one of them explaining that the pain led some of them to cause themselves bodily harm.

The minutes passed, Violet trying to thrash against those holding her down. However, Charlie and Willy could see the concoction doing its job. Her face was first to turn pale before becoming a soft peachy color, and it slowy seeped down her neck. Through the rips in her costume, they could see it working on her body and other than where she was painted, the color changed to match her face.

Finally, Violet calmed down, though she kept her eyes shut tight. After her breathing returned to normal she opened her eyes to see the results. Willy pulled a mirror out of the drawer and handed it to her. She gazed at her reflection with a big smile on her face. Her skin was back to its original shade, but unlike the Oompa Loompas, her hair and eyes retained the stained blueish purple color of the horrendous transformation.

"It... it worked!" Violet said in astonishment. "I'm back to normal..."

"Well, almost," Willy said. "The flexibility is still in place, as is the hair, but otherwise, everything is normal. I only wish we could have made this sooner."

Once again, he was brought into a bone crushing hug. As Violet let go, he pulled out a body paint kit. "Can't waste that costume you made for yourself now, can we?"

Violet took the gift and quickly went to show the others the good news.

Charlie smiled as he watched Violet run off excitedly. "So, the drops doing this was an accident, huh?"

Willy chuckled before putting a hand on Charlie's shoulder and said, "Nope. It took me years, but I've been trying to get that formula to work. Finally was a success."

"When did you start?"

"February first, about five years ago."

* * *

><p>Me: Yup. He found the cure. Also, I apologize for the shortness, I've just been keeping it from you so long and I had to give you all something.<p>

V: Finally, I can get this makeup off of me! And you need to try to keep up now if you're posting these again.

Me: And the other two are too stunned to say anything, so just R&R, and maybe they'll get over it!

M and A: ...WHAT?


	12. A note from the author

Hello everyone! Thank you for your patience and for following **An Unlikely Reunion**! I am sorry for my absence for quite some time now, but I am glad to inform you that the story will continue! However, there are some things I must clear up first:

I am going to update my story from the beginning, and that will require me to go over everything and rewrite or retype what is going on. I am planning to be a lot more detailed and spread things out a little more. This also involves some new aspects I never did that some people asked if it was or had happened. As such, it may be some time for me to get the ball rolling again as I will be trying to get most if not all of my story written down so that I may keep a proper update schedule for you.

If you are following any of my other stories, _The League of Disney_ and _Virus Alert_, I am sorry to say those ones will be discontinued. All of my notes for _Virus Alert_ have been corrupted (ironically), and I have unfortunately lost contact with my coauthor for _The League of Disney_. Once I get the redone/new chapters uploaded these stories will be deleted from my archive. Until that time, if one of you has inspiration to continue _Virus Alert_, feel free to contact me and discuss the finer points of relinquishing the responsibility onto you.

I have plans for another story that I think everyone will enjoy. I officially announce that I will soon work on a multifandom story I will currently call "**The Young Avengers**!" This is important to you fans of _An Unlikely Reunion_ because two of the characters I have selected will be from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory! I will not announce who and/or what characters or fandoms I will include, but I will let you know that I have one spot in my lineup needing to be filled. I will now ask you to request a character or fandom from which I can choose a character (in comments or by private message) to fill in this spot. The few rules I ask for your requests are this:

The character must be in the age range of 16 to 21. If requesting a fandom, please be sure at least one characters is in this age range. I do not intend to write any story where I will put young teens and children into danger.

Do not request a character from a fandom that has an extreme amount of blood and gore, as I know you would be expecting that much from said character. If you think you can handle a watered down version of the character, please feel free to suggest them with a note about this change.

If you think a character is out of the age range, but they have a good possibility of being written in said range, you can send them with a note about that as well. (And if you can come up with a clever story to get them to that age and/or a clever way to introduce them at that age, you can include that in your request!)

Thank you all once again for your following and your continued support! I can't wait to be bringing you the best quality of work I can provide! I hope to bring a smile to your face soon!


End file.
